L'effet papillon
by Nafrayu
Summary: De retour à Poudlard pour une 7e année et dernière année, Hermione se rend compte que la guerre ne s'oublie pas aussi vite. Elle est encore là, bien présente dans sa tête et sur son bras, là où Bellatrix a gravé "Sang-de-Bourbe" dans sa chair. Pour se distraire, elle commence à dialoguer avec un inconnu au travers de petits mots échangés dans la quiétude de la bibliothèque.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes petits chats !

Après deux ans d'absence (à peu près), me revoilà dans le monde merveilleux de la fanfiction HP. Je suis retombée dedans après le marathon HP que j'ai fait au cinéma (8 films en 2 jours, qui dit mieux ?).

C'est une petite histoire en trois parties que j'ai déjà déjà écrite, plus angst que je ne l'aurais cru au début mais qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout de même !

Au début de l'histoire, Hermione est toujours en couple avec Ron mais rassurez-vous, c'est provisoire, j'ai une sainte horreur de ce couple. D'ailleurs, comme je déteste le Harry-Ginny aussi, ils ne sont pas ensembles dans cette histoire. Pour le reste, tout est canon jusqu'à la fin du tome 7 (y compris les morts).

 **Résumé** : De retour pour une 7e année et dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione retrouve avec plaisir la vie quotidienne au château. Cependant, la guerre ne s'oublie pas aussi vite, elle est encore là, bien présente dans sa tête et sur son bras, là où Bellatrix a gravé "Sang-de-Bourbe" dans sa chair. Pour se distraire, elle commence à dialoguer avec un inconnu au travers de petits mots échangés dans la quiétude de la bibliothèque.

 **Rating** : T par précaution.

 **Pairing** : Hermione/Théodore Nott, mon couple chouchou avec le Dramione !

Un grand merci à **LycorisSnape** pour sa correction :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

L'effet papillon est une théorie expliquant que le battement d'aile d'un papillon est capable de provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout de la planète. C'est une autre façon de dire qu'un événement apparemment anodin peut avoir des conséquences énormes.

Hermione Granger avait bien compris ce principe et, bien qu'elle soit plus pragmatique que spirituelle, elle se demandait si son karma était mauvais ces derniers temps. Suffisamment mauvais du moins pour justifier la très mauvaise journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Nous étions le trente septembre et il était vingt heures et dix-huit minutes. D'ici quelques instants, Hermione allait sortir du dortoir des filles de la tour des Gryffondor et affronter la tempête que le papillon venait de provoquer.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tôt – Septembre 1997_

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Le premier septembre de l'année 1997, quatre mois après la terrible et meurtrière Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione était remontée dans le Poudlard Express pour terminer ses études comme bon nombre de ses camarades.

Cette rentrée avait une saveur particulière.

Déjà, parce que c'était sa septième et dernière année, et ensuite parce que les événements de l'année qui venait de s'écouler l'avait définitivement changée, elle et tous les autres. En bien ou en mal, elle n'en savait rien. C'était encore trop tôt pour le dire. Si son corps avait récupéré de l'incroyable fatigue physique, des tortures de Bellatrix et des diverses carences qu'elle avait accumulées, son esprit, lui, demeurait marqué au fer rouge.

Pourtant, elle avait voulu revenir à Poudlard. Au départ, elle avait mis cette envie sur le compte de son amour du travail bien fait et de son perfectionnisme qui la poussait à terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Puis, elle avait compris qu'elle voulait être là-bas pour elle-même, bien sûr, mais aussi pour les autres. Elle voulait soutenir la directrice McGonagall, elle voulait montrer aux autres que oui, elle avait été blessée, mais que oui, elle était toujours là, debout. L'espoir que Harry avait insufflé aux gens sans même s'en rendre compte l'avait inspirée. Elle voulait elle aussi, à son échelle bien plus petite que celle de son meilleur ami, inspirer les autres.

Le nombre d'élèves avait diminué dans le Poudlard Express mais ceux qui étaient là avait le sourire et l'espoir fou des gens victorieux et libres. Et Hermione trouvait ça magnifique.

Ou alors, c'était l'amour qui parlait.

Elle se trouvait dans un compartiment accompagnée de Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry et Ron. _Son_ Ron.

Curieusement, si Harry avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme son foyer, il avait été difficile à convaincre. La perte de Dumbledore, celles de Sirius, de Rogue, de Lupin, de Tonks, de Fred, de Maugrey… Tout cela pesait très, très lourdement sur ses épaules.

Fort heureusement, le professeur McGonagall était très convaincante et la promesse d'une année entière libéré du poids de Voldemort, la perspective de revoir Hagrid et d'être libre de jouer aux Quidditch avaient achevé de le convaincre.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait épinglé son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sur le revers de sa robe de sorcier avec un plaisir évident.

Hermione se laissa aller contre Ron qui lisait une fois de plus _En vol avec les Canons_. Il l'enlaça et planta un baiser sur son front en souriant.

– Vous savez qui sera le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Demanda Neville.

Il avait apporté un cactus d'un étrange bleu soutenu et qui était censé donner le temps qu'il faisait à travers sa couleur. Pour l'heure c'était un peu raté puisqu'il pleuvait à verse.

– Non, mais Slughorn reprend son poste de maître des potions, répondit Ginny, cachée derrière son exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. D'ailleurs, il m'a déjà invitée à venir prendre le thé avec d'autres élèves dans son compartiment. Il y a tellement de héros cette année qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

– Mais pas moi, évidemment, grogna Ron qui ouvrit la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et se cacha derrière.

– Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, intervint rapidement Ginny pour éviter d'avoir à répondre.

– Maman nous a préparé des sandwiches, objecta son frère.

– Oui mais je n'aime pas beaucoup le bacon, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant coulisser la porte vitrée.

Dehors, le temps empira et le cactus de Neville, visiblement déréglé, était désormais d'un beau jaune poussin. La pluie qui tombait à verse depuis leur départ de Londres s'intensifia en recouvrant la vitre froide d'une texture grise et luisante.

Ginny revint une demi-heure plus tard, les bras chargés de bonnes choses et s'installa à côté de Hermione tandis que Ron et Harry se lançaient dans une partie d'échec version sorcier. Neville partit se balader dans les couloirs en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui passaient par là, et Luna continuait de lire _Le Chicaneur_ , à l'envers.

– J'ai croisé les Serpentard de septième année, lança Ginny.

– J'étais sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, avoua Ron. Échec au roi, Harry !

Harry, qui se débattait avec son Fou qui refusait d'écouter ses directives, fronça les sourcils.

– Quels Serpentard ? demanda-t-il. Va en T9 ! s'exclama-t-il en direction de son Fou.

– Alors, Zabini, Parkinson, les sœurs Greengrass, Bulstrode et j'ai croisé Nott dans un compartiment à l'écart. Tout comme Malefoy, d'ailleurs.

– Malefoy est là ? demanda Ron en relevant la tête vers sa sœur.

Elle hocha la tête et entama son sandwich à la dinde.

– Je ne pensais pas qu'ils reviendraient tous, avoua Harry.

– Beaucoup de Serpentard manquent tout de même à l'appel, ajouta Ginny.

– Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, intervint Hermione, ils ne passeront sans doute pas une année très facile. Et puis Crabbe est mort et Goyle est à Azkaban.

– La faute à qui ? marmonna Ron.

– La situation est plus complexe que devoir juste trouver un coupable, Ron, objecta Hermione.

Ils cessèrent de parler des Serpentard quand le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard.

Dehors, le temps était froid et pluvieux, typique de la fin de l'été en Écosse. Hermione enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Elle nota alors que le cactus de Neville avait encore changé de couleur.

– Neville, commença Ron, ton cactus est rose.

Neville semblait dépité.

– Le vendeur m'avait assuré qu'il donnait le temps…

– Il est un peu déréglé, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Ginny avec un sourire.

Hagrid accueillit les nouveaux avec un ton joyeux, le même ton qui se répandait partout dans le pays, celui de gens qui savaient que la guerre était finie.

– Ça va Harry ? Ron ? Hermione ? Ginny ?

Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main et l'immense silhouette de Hagrid s'éloigna en compagnie des nouveaux élèves, frigorifiés sur le quai de la gare.

Les autres grimpèrent dans les carrioles tirées par les Sombrals – et vu les exclamations de surprise, beaucoup plus de gens les voyaient désormais – et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Hermione passa sa main sur la buée qui recouvrait la vitre froide pour apercevoir le château. Elle en fut stupéfaite.

Il était presque entièrement reconstruit. Seul l'extérieur restait chaotique et la tour d'Astronomie semblait encore en travaux mais presque tout le reste était restauré à l'identique, comme une tentative de montrer au plus vite aux élèves que le pire était derrière eux. McGonagall avait visiblement travaillé dur pendant ses vacances.

Dans le hall d'entrée, des centaines de photographies peuplaient les murs. Elle représentaient tous les morts de la guerre. Hermione y reconnut Lupin, Tonks et Fred avec une vive émotion. A côté d'elle, Ginny et Ron serrèrent sa main, les yeux brillants de larmes. Hermione leur rendit leur étreinte et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

– Regardez la Grande Salle, murmura Harry, émerveillé.

– Vous avez vu ? enchaîna Dean Thomas surexcité. Tout est… comme avant.

– Même Rusard, ajouta Ron.

Celui-ci se tenait près de la porte de la Grande Salle, Miss Teigne dans les bras, avec son très habituel air revêche sur le visage. Il fixait Peeves qui flottait dans le hall d'entrée et qui arborait un sourire mauvais qui laissait présager un mauvais coup.

Hermione retrouva le grouillement de la Grande Salle et des élèves avec une grande satisfaction. Elle avait même du mal à croire que tout ce qui s'était écoulé l'année précédente avait effectivement eu lieu.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick arriva avec le Choixpeau magique et la répartition commença. Chaque fois qu'un élève était réparti à Serpentard, un silence se faisait dans la salle. Malgré la participation des élèves de Serpentard et du professeur Slughorn à la Bataille de Poudlard, la peur était encore bien présente.

Une fois tous les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, le professeur Flitwick repartit avec le Choixpeau sous le bras.

Le professeur McGonagall portait ce soir-là une superbe robe de sorcière d'un vert très écossais. Elle se leva et prit la place de Dumbledore avec une émotion évidente. Le silence se fit dans la salle et elle prit la parole d'une voix ferme et rassurante :

– Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tiens avant tout à vous exprimer ma plus profonde fierté et gratitude de vous voir ainsi tous réunis. L'école aurait pu fermer après les terribles événements de l'année qui vient de s'écouler mais grâce à vous, elle est ouverte et prête à former une nouvelle génération de sorcières et de sorciers.

McGonagall fit une pause et posa ses mains sur le pupitre en face d'elle comme si les mots qui allaient suivre allaient être difficiles.

– L'année dernière a été, à bien des égards, d'une monstruosité sans nom et je suis encore frappée de honte à l'idée de tout ce que vous avez été obligés d'endurer. Je tiens à remercier personnellement celles et ceux qui se sont battus pour l'école, leur courage, et ce quelque soit leur maison, a été admirable et je suis si fière d'avoir contribué à former une génération si prometteuse et pleine d'espoir. Vous remarquerez, dans le hall d'entrée, les portraits de celles et ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté. Vous y trouverez les élèves, les professeurs et les membres de la communauté magique qui se sont battus sans relâche pour que vous puissiez vous asseoir sans crainte ici.

McGonagall fit une pause pendant laquelle Hermione s'étonna du silence stupéfiant qui régnait dans la salle. L'émotion était palpable.

– Enfin, je tiens à dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, jamais trop tard pour devenir quelqu'un de bien et jamais trop tard pour apprendre à se connaître les uns, les autres, souffla-t-elle. Je tiens aussi à avoir une pensée pour mon regretté collègue Severus Rogue qui, pendant seize longues années, a été un agent double. Une vie de peur, de violence et de solitude qui s'est soldée par un meurtre de la main même de V… de Voldemort. Et bien sûr, ayons une pensée pour Albus Dumbledore qui a été le plus grand sorcier que j'ai connu, qui aimait ses élèves, qui s'est battu et qui est mort pour une cause qu'il savait juste. Rendons-le fier de nous en reprenant une vie la plus normale possible, en continuant de rire, de nous amuser, de vivre et de nous aimer.

Hermione tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers Harry et vit que ses yeux verts étaient plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra fortement. Ron, quant à lui, posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione savait que Harry espérait que son nom ne serait pas cité, lui qui détestait être au centre de l'attention. Autour d'eux, quelques élèves pleuraient en silence, d'autres avaient une détermination farouche dans le regard, d'autres encore jetaient des regards aux Serpentard, surtout à Malefoy.  
Hermione savait par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que son père était enfermé à Azkaban pour quelques années et que sa mère était assignée à résidence. Drago, quant à lui, avait été relaxé des charges qui pesaient contre lui grâce à Harry qui avait témoigné en sa faveur pendant le procès des Mangemort.

– Sur ces paroles un peu tristes, je vous l'accorde, il est l'heure de profiter de notre merveilleux festin !

Les plats arrivèrent sur la table et Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Après une année entière à manger peu et à camper dans des endroits improbables à la recherche d'Horcruxes, elle apprécierait d'autant plus le confort du château. Elle prit un peu de tout et mangea avec appétit.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent extraordinairement normaux. Le professeur McGonagall leur distribua les emplois du temps de l'année, leur fit un discours sévère sur les ASPIC, Harry était constamment montré du doigt et tentait d'éviter Romilda Vane qui essayait une fois de plus de verser un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille.

Si tout allait bien en journée, la nuit Hermione faisait d'horribles cauchemars où elle revivait encore et encore les tortures de Bellatrix. Bien souvent, elle s'éveillait en sueur et serrait Pattenrond contre elle en sanglotant en silence.

Particulièrement épuisée après une nuit agitée, Hermione ne se rendit compte que deux heures après qu'elle avait oublié son vieil exemplaire de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ à la bibliothèque. Hermione possédait deux exemplaires de ce livre qu'elle avait relu des centaines de fois. Le premier était l'exemplaire qu'elle avait acheté dès son arrivée en première année et le deuxième était la dernière édition revue et enrichie de la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et elle était occupée à tricoter. Non pas pour les elfes de maison mais pour Dobby. Sa mort avait été un choc pour les elfes du château qui lui avait fait un petit mémorial dans les cuisines. Alors Hermione avait promis d'amener une paire de chaussettes pour la déposer devant l'autel. Après tout, les chaussettes étaient le vêtement préféré de Dobby.

Quand elle avait dit ça à Harry et Ron, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient ri et ils avaient même proposé de l'aider.

– Hermione, tout va bien ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête des cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'il échangeait avec Ron.

– J'ai oublié _L'histoire de Poudlard_ à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle en reposant ses aiguilles sur la table basse.

Ils étaient installés aux meilleures places, sur les fauteuils moelleux devant le feu de cheminée qui crépitait.

– Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

– Le livre peut bien attendre, approuva Harry.

– Je fais quelques cauchemars, avoua-t-elle de façon un peu évasive.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

– Tu veux un Chocogrenouille ? proposa Ron un peu hésitant.

Hermione eut un sourire. Sa tentative maladroite de la réconforter était touchante. Elle prit le Chocogrenouille et se leva pour partir chercher son livre. Elle était très fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas laisser un de ses livres favoris à la bibliothèque toute la nuit.

Elle descendit les étages en traînant un peu les pieds et croisa Neville qui revenait des serres où il avait demandé conseil à propos de son cactus – toujours jaune poussin – auprès du professeur Chourave.  
Neville connaissait une popularité qui le surprenait lui-même. L'année passée, il avait résisté, il s'était battu et avait démontré une bravoure qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Harry. Malgré tout, il restait quelque part le garçon timide qu'il avait toujours été.

Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque, fatiguée comme si elle avait couru un marathon, qui était déserte à cette heure tardive. Elle repéra la table où elle était installée quelques heures plus tôt et vit avec un immense soulagement que son livre était toujours là. Elle s'en empara avec soulagement et vérifia son nom à l'intérieur pour être sûre.

C'est alors qu'elle vit avec stupéfaction que quelqu'un s'était permis d'écrire quelque chose sur la page de garde, au dessus de l'étiquette portant l'inscription « Propriété de Hermione Granger », d'une encre vert émeraude :

 _« Il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »._

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait très bien cette phrase pour l'avoir traduite l'année précédente. C'était la dernière phrase du _Conte des Trois Frères_ , venant des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

Mais qui avait bien pu écrire ça ? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

– Tu n'as prêté ce livre à personne ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione était remontée dans la salle commune et avait constaté que Harry et Ron étaient partis se coucher. Elle avait donc montré ça à Ginny, avec qui elle partageait maintenant le dortoir des filles.

– Sûre, assura Hermione. Je l'ai oublié à la bibliothèque et quelqu'un a écrit ça. Tu crois que ça pourrait être… une sorte de… _menace_ ?

Ginny releva ses yeux noisettes et regarda Hermione pendant quelques secondes.

– Je ne crois pas, dit-elle finalement. Cette phrase parle de la mort mais elle n'est pas mauvaise en soi, elle parle du fait de mourir après une vie longue et heureuse, non ?

– Je suppose, oui, répondit un peu évasivement Hermione en reprenant son livre.

Elle remarqua alors que Ginny la fixait avec intensité.

– Quoi ?

– Hermione, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars presque chaque nuit, lâcha Ginny. Je te vois parfois t'agiter et… après tout ce qu'on a vécu, surtout toi, je me dis qu'on a peut-être tendance à être paranoïaque, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione prit le temps de ranger son livre dans sa table de chevet avant de répondre.

– Je savais que ça ne serait pas simple de revenir ici, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à Bellatrix Lestrange, je ne veux pas laisser ce qu'elle m'a fait prendre trop de place dans ma vie.

Elle avait parlé un peu fort et vit du coin de l'œil Parvati relever la tête vers elle.

– Il n'empêche, insista Ginny à voix basse, tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Je sais que Madame Pomfresh donne pas mal de potion de sommeil et ça te ferait peut-être du bien d'avoir une vraie nuit complète, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione fut bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait raison et promit d'aller à l'infirmerie le lendemain. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et s'allongea sur le côté. Sur son bras, une cicatrice brillante et encore un peu rosée s'étirait, on y lisait clairement "Sang-de-Bourbe".

* * *

– _Il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie_ , lut Harry à voix haute pendant le petit-déjeuner. C'est bizarre d'écrire ça dans un livre.

– D'autant plus que c'est le livre d'Hermione, ajouta Ron. C'est écrit clairement.

– Cette phrase n'est pas négative en soi, répondit Hermione, mais je trouve très étrange d'écrire ça dans un de mes livres.

– Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être un Serpentard ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard où Malefoy prenait son petit-déjeuner seul et d'un air morose.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

– Pour se venger de ce qu'on leur a fait !

– Tu veux dire lui sauver la vie deux fois et l'avoir remis en liberté ? ironisa Ginny.

Harry n'avait pas non plus l'air convaincu et Hermione, qui avait déjà songé à cette possibilité, préférait ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa.

– Mieux vaut ne pas faire la guerre après la guerre, répondit Harry sagement en haussant les épaules.

– Je vais m'en tenir à ça, approuva Hermione. Je dois passer à l'infirmerie avant le cours de potion, je vous rejoins là-bas.

– Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ron. Ça ne va pas ?

– J'ai des problèmes pour dormir, avoua-t-elle. Je pense à…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Ron l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Harry, de son côté, lui posa une main sur l'épaule un peu maladroitement.

– Ça va aller, ajouta-t-il.

– Je sais.

– On peut aller prendre le thé chez Hagrid cet après-midi, proposa Harry. Après le cours de métamorphose.

– Excellente idée ! Approuva Ron. Par contre, hors de question de rester dîner…

Par chance, Madame Pomfresh ne posa aucune question trop indiscrète, consciente que beaucoup de ses élèves souffraient de séquelles psychologiques. Elle donna un petit flacon de potion de sommeil, expliquant à Hermione qu'elle devait en prendre deux cuillères à soupe pendant deux semaines avant de revenir la voir.

Hermione la remercia et courut à la bibliothèque pour vérifier une information avant le cours de potion. Elle passa devant la table qu'elle occupait habituellement pour travailler et marqua un arrêt. Et si la personne qui avait écrit sur son livre revenait ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle sortit son exemplaire neuf de L'Histoire de Poudlard, inscrivit son nom sur la page de garde et ajouta une phrase d'un poète moldu, Alexander Pope, que sa mère et elle appréciaient beaucoup : _« L'espoir jaillit, éternel, dans le cœur de l'homme. »_

Elle déposa ensuite l'ouvrage à l'endroit exact où elle avait oublié son vieil exemplaire la veille.

Juste avant le dîner, Hermione repartit à la bibliothèque. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce mystérieux adepte du conte des Trois Frères. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un incident isolé, quelqu'un qui avait vu un livre et décidé d'y écrire dedans une phrase de son conte préféré, mais elle restait intriguée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la bibliothèque, elle constata avec un certain agacement que _sa_ table était prise par un groupe de Serpentard de quatrième année. Elle ne se dégonfla pas, après tout elle était préfète-en-chef, et se dirigea vers eux.

Ils parurent un brin impressionnés de voir l'héroïne de la bataille de Poudlard – ainsi que l'appelaient tous les journaux à son grand dam – devant eux.

– Bonjour, j'ai oublié mon livre ici ce matin, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?

– Non, répondit une fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Désolée.

– Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione avec un sourire qui cachait mal sa déception.

– Vous êtes… Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? tenta un garçon blond.

– Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

– Vous êtes… incroyable, souffla la jeune fille brune, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Hermione eut un sourire un peu maladroit et les remercia chaleureusement puis quitta la bibliothèque. Elle ne se faisait toujours pas à cette soudaine célébrité et se demandait comment Harry arrivait à faire avec, lui qui attirait tous les regards.

* * *

Le livre ne réapparut pas avant la fin de la semaine. Hermione l'avait presque oublié, notamment à cause de la montagne de devoirs que tous les professeurs leur avaient donnés. Contrairement à Harry, qui grommelait que ça perturbait son emploi du temps de Quidditch, et à Ron qui râlait tout court, Hermione appréciait tout ce travail qui lui permettait d'occuper son esprit et de la fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'elle dorme huit heures par nuit. Aidée par la potion de sommeil de madame Pomfresh, bien sûr.

Le mercredi matin, elle avait deux heures de libres alors Harry, Ron et elle partirent travailler à la bibliothèque. Hermione choisit sa table habituelle et marqua un arrêt en s'apercevant que son livre était posé là.

– C'est ton livre ? demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, posa ses affaires et saisit son livre pour l'ouvrir. En dessous de la phrase qu'elle avait inscrite, des lignes s'étiraient en lettres vertes d'une écriture élégante qui était la même que la dernière fois :

 _« Payez-moi avec le trésor de votre passé. »_

Harry et Ron, penchés au-dessus de l'épaule de leur amie, échangèrent un regard.

– Ça vient des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , dit Ron. La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune.

– Exact, approuva Hermione. C'est la dernière énigme qui permet d'accéder à la fontaine.

– La sorcière offre ses souvenirs heureux pour pouvoir passer, expliqua Ron, ensuite elle se rend compte que sa douleur a disparu et du coup, elle n'a plus besoin de la fontaine.

– Au moins, on sait que celui ou celle qui écrit ça aime _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , ajouta Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

– Oui mais il n'y a aucune logique dans ces messages, intervint Hermione qui connaissait mieux que personne les contes pour les avoir traduits pendant l'année précédente.

– Peut-être que la personne aime seulement jouer, suggéra Ron.

– Peut-être… murmura Hermione. Bon, on a du travail !

Ils s'attelèrent à la rédaction d'une dissertation de métamorphose si ardue que Hermione dut, par deux fois, aller chercher un livre dans la section de la bibliothèque réservée à la métamorphose avancée.

Le doigt glissant sur les reliures poussiéreuses, Hermione avait toutefois l'esprit ailleurs. Elle pensait à son mystérieux correspondant qui semblait apprécier les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et se demanda ce qui le poussait à lui écrire ainsi. Peut-être qu'il aimait seulement jouer comme le disait Ron.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta un élève qui cherchait, comme elle, un livre. Elle tituba un instant puis se rattrapa à une table. Devant elle, elle reconnut Théodore Nott, un élève de Serpentard de la même année qu'elle et fils de Mangemort.

Ils se toisèrent un instant puis :

– Fais attention où tu vas, Granger, lança-t-il.

Il attrapa le manuel de métamorphose qu'elle cherchait et partit en sens inverse sans demander son reste.

De retour à sa table avec le _Manuel très avancé de métamorphose particulièrement ardu et compliqué_ , tome quatre au lieu du tome trois, Hermione avait cependant une idée en tête.  
Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et écrivit _« Qui es-tu ? »_ en tout en haut. Puis, elle glissa le mot dans son manuel de l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle laissa à la même place que d'habitude.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Hermione accompagna ses amis aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle le regretta bien vite.

Tout d'abord, une quantité astronomique d'élèves avait décidé de faire le déplacement, ne serait-ce que pour côtoyer Harry qui était à nouveau Le Survivant et Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu d'après les journaux.

Harry mit plus de vingt minutes à trier les candidats au sol pour faire sortir ceux qui n'étaient même pas à Gryffondor et une demi-heure supplémentaire pour départager ceux qui savaient tenir sur un balai des autres.

Installée sur sa tribune, aux côtés de Parvati et de Lavande, Hermione frissonnait de froid. Le soleil avait beau briller haut dans le ciel, un vent glacial balayait les couloirs du château et le parc.

Il était donc près de onze heures quand les sélections purent enfin commencer, sous un public bien trop nombreux au goût de Harry et Ron.

Ginny fut excellente, comme toujours et Harry la prit d'office dans l'équipe. Demelza également. Le cas de Ron fut un peu plus épineux et Hermione soupira en le voyant faire de grands moulinets avec les bras et se rattraper _in extremis_ au manche de son balai. Finalement, il réussit à bloquer les tirs de Demelza et fut engagé. Harry choisit Dean Thomas comme troisième poursuiveur et reprit les deux batteurs de sa sixième année.

Hermione frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, tandis que Ginny atterrissait près d'elle, ses cheveux roux flamboyant autour de son visage.

– Quel cirque ! s'agaça-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

– Harry est populaire, s'amusa Hermione. Et tous les anciens membres de l'A.D. aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

– Il n'empêche que j'espère que tous les entraînements ne seront pas comme ça, soupira Ginny.

Il était presque midi quand ils remontèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils croisèrent alors l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard qui avait subit quelques changements depuis la dernière fois. Ils avaient un nouveau gardien et deux nouveaux batteurs puisque ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, n'étaient là cette année. Malefoy, en revanche, était toujours attrapeur et leur jeta un regard indéfinissable.

– Je lui souhaite bien du courage, grommela Ron.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron dans la salle commune et accompagna Ginny à la bibliothèque.

– Tu crois que ton mystérieux admirateur t'a répondu ? la taquina Ginny.

– Non, souffla Hermione avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire, tout de même.

Mais visiblement, l'inconnu n'avait rien d'autre à faire puisque dans son livre d' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , Hermione retrouva la feuille qu'elle y avait laissée. En dessous de sa phrase _« Qui es-tu ? »_ , quelqu'un avait écrit, à l'encre verte : _« Personne, contrairement à toi. Comment vas-tu ? »_.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ginny, qui avait penché la tête pour lire par dessus son épaule, sembla un peu perdue.

– Il a l'air… amer, non ? suggéra Hermione. Je veux dire regarde son _« personne, contrairement à toi »_.

– Ou alors tu l'impressionnes, suggéra Ginny.

– Peut-être…

Hermione sortit sa plume de ses affaires, la trempa dans un flacon d'encre et inscrivit :

 _« Mis à part quelques problèmes de sommeil, je vais plutôt bien. Est-ce que tu es en septième année ? De quelle maison ? Et plus important, comment vas-tu ? »._

Elle remit ensuite la feuille en place et s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Néanmoins, une part de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en revue toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait pour essayer de démasquer son mystérieux correspondant.

Elle en parla le soir-même à Harry et Ron. Allongée contre son petit-ami, Hermione le laissait jouer avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle tricotait une paire de chaussettes dépareillées pour les elfes de maison.

– Et si on se cachait pour le surprendre ? suggéra Ron.

– Ça implique de rester une journée entière, peut-être plus, dans la bibliothèque, objecta Hermione.

– Ça n'est pas ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

Hermione lui flanqua un coup d'aiguille à tricoter. Ginny arriva et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Arnold le Boursouflet sur son épaule, Pattenrond dans un bras et une boite de Fondants du Chaudron dans l'autre.

– Très bonne idée ! s'exclama Ron.

Pattenrond sauta à terre et observa Arnold qui gambadait sur la table basse avec l'air de celui qui en ferait bien son quatre heures.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre en faisant sursauter les quelques élèves encore debout à cette heure tardive. Ron se leva d'un bond en reconnaissant son hibou Coq qui, malgré son choc, semblait tout à fait joyeux d'avoir rempli sa mission.

– Arrête de bouger, idiot !

Ron détacha sa lettre et donna un biscuit Miamhibou à Coq qui voletait joyeusement autour de Hermione.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny.

– C'est Bill ! s'exclama-t-il. Attendez… Non… Si ! Ginny !

– Quoi ? s'impatienta cette dernière.

– Fleur est enceinte !

Ginny ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux en même temps ce qui lui donna un peu l'air d'un poisson sorti de son bocal.

– Maman va être intenable, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ron lui sourit et relut une nouvelle fois la lettre avant de la lui tendre.

– Un nouveau Weasley va faire son entrée dans ce monde, déclara-t-il pompeusement.

– Arrête, tu ressembles à Percy, marmonna Ginny qui lisait la lettre à toute vitesse.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry qui se retenait visiblement de rire.

* * *

Le mystérieux correspondant d'Hermione ne se manifesta pas avant le lundi. Après un double cours éprouvant de métamorphose où personne n'avait compris grand chose, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour emprunter _« Traité avancé de la métamorphose à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC, volume 02 »_ afin de mieux comprendre le professeur McGonagall. Elle se rendit toutefois directement à sa table habituelle où elle retrouva son livre, dissimulé près de la fenêtre.

Cette fois-ci, l'inconnu avait écrit plus d'une phrase.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du mal à dormir ? Je ne te dirai pas mon année (tu imagines bien que ça réduirait la liste des possibilités), ni ma maison (est-ce que ça a de l'importance pour toi ? Est-ce que tu arrêterais de laisser ce livre ici si, par exemple, j'étais un élève de Serpentard ?) mais je peux te dire que moi non plus je ne dors pas très bien. »._

Hermione lut son mot avec un petit sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la section dédiée à la métamorphose avancée où ne traînaient que quelques élèves de sixième ou septième année. Cependant, elle eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait. Elle regarda, agacée, dans les rayons voisins, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'ait mal rangé mais rien.

Elle repartit à sa place et décida d'écrire à son inconnu :

 _« Tu dois sans doute savoir que l'année dernière, Harry, Ron et moi étions en fuite. C'était dur et j'ai été capturée par les Mangemort. Disons que… J'en garde des séquelles qui m'empêchent parfois de trouver le sommeil. Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas bien ?_

 _Pour répondre à ta question, non ta maison n'a strictement aucune importance à mes yeux. Sauf si, éventuellement, c'est toi l'idiot (ou l'idiote) qui a emprunté le livre qu'a conseillé le professeur McGonagall pendant le double cours de ce matin et qui m'empêche de compléter mes recherches._

 _(Rassure_ - _toi je plaisante, bien sûr) »_

Hermione eut droit à une réponse dès le lendemain, accompagnée du manuel de métamorphose qu'elle avait cherché la veille :

 _« Je suis sincèrement désolé d'apprendre ça. Je me doutais que tu avais vécu des choses très dures, mais pas que tu avais été capturée. Et donc, probablement torturée. Crois-bien que j'en suis désolé. Pour ma part, disons que j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma famille._

 _Si tu cherches « Traité avancé de la métamorphose à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC, volume 02 » tu le trouveras à côté de ton livre. Je ne dis pas que c'est moi qui l'ait emprunté, mais comme j'aime jouer, disons que je ne dis pas non plus que ce n'est pas moi. »_

Quand Hermione montra la réponse à Ginny, celle-ci la lut et relut attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes puis fronça les sourcils.

– Hermione ?

– Oui ?

– Regarde.

Ginny pointa du doigt la phrase « je suis sincèrement désolé » et Hermione la regarda sans comprendre.

– Et ?

– Tu es vraiment fatiguée, ma pauvre, sourit Ginny. Il a écrit « désolé » au masculin, sinon il aurait rajouté un « e ». Donc, c'est un garçon.

Hermione se sentit un peu idiote de ne pas l'avoir vu elle-même mais elle était effectivement fatiguée.

– Je pense qu'il est en sixième ou septième année, ajouta Ginny.

– Mais qui pourrait faire ça ?

Ginny sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

– L'autre jour, Ernie McMillan travaillait à cette table, dit-elle, tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ?

Hermione imagina quelques instants Ernie en train de lui écrire mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas lui.

– Ginny ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. j'ai gardé une copie de la liste des membres de l'A.D. Tu te souviens que j'avais demandé à tout le monde d'écrire son nom ? Je vais pouvoir comparer les écritures !

Hermione sauta de son lit et ouvrit sa valise. Elle attrapa un petit sac en perles d'où elle tira un papier plié en quatre.

– Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça ? questionna son amie.

– Je… parfois, j'avais besoin de me souvenir qu'on n'était pas les seuls à lutter, expliqua Hermione. Je voulais me rappeler de ce temps-là quand on cherchait les horcruxes.

Ginny eut un sourire et posa une main réconfortantes sur l'épaule de Hermione. Hermione déplia le papier et regarda le nom de Ernie McMillan écrit de façon alambiqué, totalement différent de l'écriture fine et claire de son interlocuteur.

– Bon, ça n'est pas lui. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est personne de la liste, je crois, ajouta Ginny en faisant courir son doigt sur la liste des membres. Si ça se trouve, c'est bien un Serpentard.

Hermione rétorqua que ça, c'était totalement improbable, elle rangea la liste de l'A.D. et la feuille de son mystérieux correspondant. Puis, elle se coucha tandis que Ginny partait prendre une douche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la date du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard était affichée sur le tableau.

– Le week-end prochain, lut Hermione, son doigt posé sur la feuille.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Ron. On va pouvoir faire le plein, mon vieux, ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Hermione attendait aussi ça avec impatience. La montagne de travail que les septième années avaient les obligeaient à se coucher tard et Hermione ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Cependant son organisation lui permettait tout de même d'avoir assez de temps libre pour tricoter et répondre à son correspondant anonyme. D'ailleurs, si Ginny était au courant de chaque message, Hermione cachait à Ron qu'ils se parlaient aussi souvent. Elle se trouvait un peu bête de faire ça mais elle savait que Ron ne comprendrait pas qu'elle puisse trouver du réconfort à parler avec un parfait inconnu alors que lui-même… et bien disons que Ron était moins doué pour lui redonner le sourire en ce moment.

Le mercredi matin, le cours d'Arithmancie fut annulé en raison de la grippe du professeur Vector et Hermione eut donc deux heures pour terminer une dissertation de sortilèges. Elle écrivit vingt centimètres de parchemin de plus que ce qui était demandé et posa le point final avec la satisfaction du travail accompli. Elle roula son devoir et le glissa dans son sac avant de saisir un autre parchemin pour répondre à son interlocuteur anonyme.

 _« Merci beaucoup pour le livre, il m'a aidé et j'ai pu terminer un de mes devoirs pour le professeur McGonagall avec deux semaines d'avance. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit deux rouleaux de parchemin en plus, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur…_

 _Je suis également navrée pour ta famille, j'espère que tout va bien. On a tous beaucoup souffert de cette guerre._

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour toi : pourquoi avoir écrit cette phrase du Conte des Trois Frères ?»_

Hermione eut une réponse le vendredi soir :

 _« Tout le monde sait que tu es brillante et que tu vas réussir tes ASPIC à la perfection. Ce qui m'amène à me demander si tu as une idée de ce que tu aimerais faire après Poudlard ? Je pense que tu pourrais devenir absolument n'importe qui mais je suis curieux. Professeure ? Medicomage ? Ministre de la Magie ?_

 _J'ai souffert de la guerre, comme tout le monde, mais je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre à côté de ce que toi tu as dû endurer. Essaie de prendre soin de toi, écrire deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que les professeurs demandent, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé._

 _Le Conte des Trois Frères est mon préféré de tous. Ma mère me le lisait souvent le soir et j'étais toujours fasciné par les Reliques de la Mort. Quand j'ai vu ton livre, j'ai simplement voulu écrire quelque chose dedans et quoi de mieux qu'une phrase des Contes de Beedle le Barde ? »_

* * *

Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard arriva à point nommé pour Hermione. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé un peu d'argent pour son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et elle avait envie de se faire plaisir. Ron avait, de toute évidence, la même envie, puisqu'il lui demanda de l'accompagner seul aux Trois Balais.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent au village. Le sol était parsemé de feuilles oranges qui craquaient sous leur pas et l'air sentait bon le début de l'automne. Cela dit, Hermione était troublée. Elle aimait les moments qu'elle passait avec Ron mais, malgré tous ses efforts, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient plus si forts, plus si passionnels. Son ventre papillonnait moins quand il l'embrassait et elle commençait à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir avoir de conversation aussi profonde qu'elle le voudrait avec lui.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait et préférait le Ron qui était son meilleur ami et non son petit-ami. Elle avait mis ces sentiments sur le compte de la fatigue mais tout cela commençait à l'inquiéter. D'un autre côté, la futilité de ces inquiétudes la faisait sourire, tant ses préoccupations étaient éloignées de celles de l'année précédente.

Cependant, Hermione comprit rapidement que ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard serait tout sauf reposant.

Arrivé aux Trois Balais, Ron l'entraîna parmi la foule jusqu'à une petite table pour deux où ils s'installèrent. Non loin de là, Drago Malefoy buvait une bièraubeurre, assis à une table qui comptait aussi Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott qui semblait faire les mots fléchés de la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Après avoir commandé deux bièraubeurres, Ron lui prit la main avec la volonté manifeste de lui dire quelque chose.

– Hermione, commença-t-il, je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments, tu le sais bien, mais… je t'aime, lâcha-t-il. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps et je voudrais te le prouver.

A sa grande horreur, Hermione vit Ron farfouiller dans ses poches et en sortir, les yeux brillants, un petit écrin de velours un peu élimé.

 _« Oh non, non, non, Ron… »_ songea-t-elle.

Ron prit alors sa main et sembla hésiter. Finalement, il ne se mit pas à genoux mais ouvrit l'écrin qui contenait une jolie bague un peu ancienne.

– Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et son sang se glacer. D'autant plus que, autour d'elle, quelques tables étaient devenues silencieuses et les observaient. Hermione se concentra sur les beaux yeux bleus de Ron qui brillaient d'espoir et d'émotion et songea, l'espace d'une seconde, à dire oui. Puis, la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui souffla que dire oui, quand on pense non, serait cruel pour Ron. Elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, pas au même niveau en tout cas, et avoir si souvent frôlé la mort lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que l'honnêteté.

– Ron… je… je dois y réfléchir, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Le sourire de Ron s'affadit.

– La bague ne te plaît pas ?

– Ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle est magnifique mais enfin je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, Ron, tu ne crois pas qu'on a le temps de penser à ça ?

– Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Bill et Fleur étaient sûrs d'eux et moi, je suis sûr de nous deux.

Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes et tenta d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

– Tu me connais, Ron, j'aime réfléchir avant de donner les bonnes réponses, s'amusa-t-elle. Donne-moi quelques jours d'accord ?

Ron eut un sourire et rangea la bague, un peu penaud. Hermione observa l'écrin de velours et son ventre se serra alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa réponse serait non. Autour d'eux, le bruissement familier de la rumeur qui se répand grouillait comme une nuée d'insectes.

Elle tenta d'agir le plus normalement possible jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ginny les rejoignent un peu plus tard. Fort heureusement, personne ne fit d'allusion à ce qui venait de se passer.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione n'y tint plus et expliqua qu'elle avait de nouvelles plumes à acheter. Elle sortit dans la fraîcheur de l'automne mais ne se dirigea pas vers Scribenpene, la boutique de plumes. Elle erra dans la Grand Rue du village en observant les stigmates de la guerre et Zonko qui avait rouvert depuis peu.

Elle ne voulait pas épouser Ron, pire, elle songeait même à le quitter mais elle tenait à son amitié et refusait de tout briser.

Ron ne parla plus de mariage et ils repartirent vers le château alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'un vent glacial commençait à souffler. Hermione aurait aimé en parler à Harry ou Ginny mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et surtout, il fallait qu'ils soient seuls.

Elle attendit alors que Ginny monte se coucher pour la rejoindre avec nervosité.

– Tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda-elle avec inquiétude.

– Non, marmonna-t-elle.

Parvati et Lavande bavardaient gaiement de l'autre côté de la pièce et Hermione craignait qu'elles n'entendent, aussi, elle parla tout bas.

– Ginny, Ron m'a demandé en mariage, souffla-t-elle.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber son pull sur Arnold, son Boursouflet.

– Hermione….

– Je ne veux pas, coupa-t-elle.

Hermione sentit les larmes affluer et elle s'assit sur son lit pour tourner le dos à Parvati et Lavande.

– Viens, allons nous balader, décréta la jeune fille en remettant son pull puis sa cape.

– Ginny, je…

– Allez ! l'encouragea-t-elle.

Hermione enfila sa cape et son écharpe et elles descendirent dans la salle commune qui était encore remplie d'élèves qui terminaient à la hâte leurs devoirs. Dans un coin, Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan leur jetèrent un étrange regard et Hermione était sûre que Ron leur avait dit.

Une fois dans le couloir désert, elle se sentit mieux.

– Dis-moi tout, Hermione.

– Ginny, je… je crois que je ne suis plus amoureuse.

Le simple fait de le dire à voix haute ôta un poids des épaules de Hermione.

– J'aime le Ron qui est mon meilleur ami mais… je n'arrive pas à éprouver plus que ça. Je pensais que c'était la fatigue mais…

Derrière eux, le portrait pivota et Hermione se tut. Mais ce n'était que Harry qui lui fit un sourire amical.

– Ron te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

– Venez, marchons, déclara-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur et s'y assirent.

– Je ne suis plus amoureuse, souffla-t-elle. Je… Je suis désolée.

– Ne le sois pas, intervint Ginny qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps. Les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui fit un sourire contrit. Ils s'étaient séparés peu après la fin de la guerre et Hermione savait que Ginny aimait encore Harry.

– On est ami avant tout, répondit Harry. Tous les quatre, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny. On s'est battu ensemble, on a souffert ensemble… on s'est même aimé chacun de notre côté.

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire.

– Alors on peut surmonter ça aussi, termina-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Hermione.

– Je lui dirais demain, ajouta Hermione.

Elle se pelotonna contre son meilleur ami et sentit Ginny prendre sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva très tôt. Elle profita que tout le monde dormait en ce dimanche pour aller à la bibliothèque et être tranquille avec ses pensées.

Elle chercha la réponse de son correspondant en premier lieu. En un mois, ces messages réguliers avaient été un échappatoire à son quotidien et même si elle veillait à ne rien révéler de trop personnel, elle aimait lui parler.

Cependant, le message qu'elle trouva ce matin la mit de mauvaise humeur.

 _« Je suis navré de la situation très gênante dans laquelle tu t'es retrouvée hier. J'étais là et je t'avoue que je me suis senti mal pour Weasley… et pour toi. Il paraît que tu as dis non, c'est vrai ? Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu n'as pas passé un excellent week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, j'ai un rhume._

 _A propos, je viens d'acheter un tout nouvel exemplaire des "Contes de Beedle le Barde" contenant une toute nouvelle traduction par toi-même._

 _Toutes mes félicitations, Hermione. »_

Hermione eut néanmoins un sourire et un détail attira son attention : _« J'ai un rhume »_. Ce simple détail réduisait encore le champ des possibles.

Soudain quelqu'un étouffa un éternuement dans le rayon des contre-sorts, droit devant elle. Hermione releva la tête et fixa la rangée de livres où elle entendit les pas de quelqu'un s'éloigner. Son correspondant avait peut-être décidé de l'observer… Elle se leva et se dirigea à pas de loup dans le rayon désormais désert et le longea pour arriver à une série de tables occupées par plusieurs élèves qui levèrent à peine les yeux vers elle.

 _Raté._

Elle revint à sa place et relut la lettre. Elle sourit en lisant qu'il avait acheté la toute nouvelle édition des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ qu'elle avait traduite tout au long de l'année précédente et qui avait été publiée, à sa grande surprise, au début du mois de septembre.

Elle saisit sa plume et écrivit sa réponse sur un nouveau parchemin :

 _« J'ignorais que tu étais aux Trois Balais à ce moment-là, mais vu le monde, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Je suis un peu en colère qu'il ait osé faire ça devant tout le monde, je sais que ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me forçait la main et je n'en ai pas envie._

 _Donc, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir mais je sais que ma réponse sera non. Ron est, et restera, un de mes meilleurs amis mais il y a quelque chose entre nous qui ne marche pas quand on veut aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Je compte sur ta discrétion parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à me confier ainsi à un parfait inconnu._

 _Pour ton rhume, va à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh a une recette très efficace de Pimentine !_

 _Cela dit, je suis très heureuse que tu ais acheté ma traduction de ces contes. J'ai passé de longs mois à traduire le texte original que Dumbledore m'avait confié et je dois dire que ça m'a aidé à supporter tout ce qui a pu se passer. Se plonger dans une tâche qui occupe l'esprit aide à oublier la peur. »_

Hermione hésita sincèrement à déchirer la feuille pour recommencer sans sa confession mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Subitement, elle eut une idée et se demanda pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Elle prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et ensorcela le parchemin. De la même façon que certains élèves avaient ensorcelé _Le Chicaneur_ pour le cacher à Ombrage quand Harry avait donné son interview, seuls Hermione et l'inconnu pourraient lire désormais ces lignes.

Satisfaite, elle rangea ses affaires et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle le regretta bien vite. Déjà parce que les élèves chuchotèrent sur son passage à propos de la demande en mariage de Ron, ensuite parce que Parvati s'empressa de lui demander plus de détails tandis que Lavande l'observait d'un air qui semblait osciller entre la pitié et l'agacement.

Fort heureusement, Ginny arriva peu après et s'installa à côté d'elle.

– Tu t'es levé tôt, remarqua-t-elle.

– Je sais, j'avais besoin d'aller à…

– La bibliothèque, acheva Ginny en souriant. Ton correspondant t'a répondu ?

Hermione hocha la tête et lui montra le mot.

– Ron n'a vraiment pas été malin, commenta Ginny.

– Non. J'y ai réfléchi, Ginny et la façon dont il l'a fait me met un peu en colère. Ce genre de chose doit être privée, pas faite devant tout le monde parce que ça pousse la personne en face à dire oui.

Ginny hocha la tête.

– Crois-moi, je le sais, mais Ron était juste un peu trop enthousiaste.

– J'aime Ron mais pas comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne marche plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ginny l'observa, touillant son porridge distraitement.

– Je peux être tout à fait sincère, Hermione ?

– Évidemment.

– Je pense deux choses. La première c'est que quand Ron vous a abandonnés, Harry et toi, ça a cassé quelque chose entre vous et que de toute façon la guerre peut soit rapprocher, soit éloigner les gens. La deuxième c'est que même sans ça, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre vous. Je suis désolée, Hermione, je vous aime tous les deux mais vous êtes trop différents ! Ron ressemble un peu à Fred et Georges, il aime faire des blagues, il est très courageux mais souffre d'être le dernier garçon… et je crois qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le valorise, pas quelqu'un à côté de qui il peut se sentir écrasé. Quant à toi, tu es brillante, intelligente et puissante et tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux parler, échanger tes points de vue et avec qui tu puisses être toi-même. Pour être honnête, tu aurais sans doute été très heureuse avec Harry.

Hermione eut un sourire, touchée des compliments de Ginny.

– Harry aurait été un merveilleux partenaire, admit-elle. Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de vouloir tenter quelque chose avec Ron ?

– Non, répondit Luna en faisant sursauter Hermione et Ginny qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

Elle s'installa à côté d'elles en souriant de son habituel sourire éthéré et elle se servit une tasse de thé.

Il n'était pas rare, à présent, que les élèves se mélangent lors des repas en faisant fi de leurs maisons respectives. Seuls les Serpentard restaient groupés à leur table.

– On trouve rarement le grand amour du premier coup et je ne vois pas le problème à avoir des amours qui ne durent pas forcément longtemps, ajouta Luna en haussant les épaules. Parfois les gens entrent dans nos vies et en ressortent, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne compte pas, juste qu'il faut en profiter tant que ça dure.

Hermione observa Luna en se sentant mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours. Elle lui sourit et Ginny leva son pouce en l'air en direction de son amie de Serdaigle.

– Merci Luna, c'est… c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

– Je t'en prie. J'avais bien vu que tu étais troublée, ta tête est envahie de Joncheruines !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être sceptique mais elle s'était promise de ne plus dénigrer les croyances farfelues de Luna alors elle se contenta de sourire et de la remercier de nouveau.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite !

Prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore papoter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Je poste finalement ce soir parce que je ne peux pas dimanche, quoi de mieux pour commencer le week-end ?

Un énorme **merci** pour vos retours si positifs sur le premier chapitre ! J'étais très heureuse de lire vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre 02 vous plaira tout autant !

Un grand merci également à **LycorisSnape** pour sa correction si minutieuse :)

Je précise que cette mini-fic ne compte que trois chapitres et un épilogue, principalement parce que je suis en train de rédiger une histoire beaucoup plus longue.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

Hermione évita Ron tout le dimanche en prétextant vouloir terminer ses devoirs. Cependant elle s'était si bien avancée qu'elle les termina dans l'après-midi et passa le reste du temps à les aider, Harry et lui, avec un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Ils découvrirent également avec stupéfaction que le cactus que Neville avait apporté avec lui, en début d'année, ne se contentait pas de changer de couleur inopinément sans tenir compte de la météo. Il avait aussi l'étrange faculté de se téléporter un peu partout.

Ainsi, Ginny le retrouva dans le dortoir des filles, Dean dans la bibliothèque, Harry dans les cuisines où il était passé prendre des nouvelles de Kreattur, et Ron dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Finalement, Neville reçut une retenue de la part du professeur McGonagall pour « _déplacement inopiné de plantes vertes_ » avec obligation de faire examiner ledit cactus par le professeur Chourave.

Le lundi matin, Hermione prit la direction du cours de potion avec soulagement. L'avantage d'être en sixième ou septième année était que les classes étaient moins nombreuses puisque tout le monde n'avait pas le niveau requis pour poursuivre après les BUSEs.

– Entrez, mes enfants ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un vert émeraude. Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! L'année des ASPIC est…

Hermione entendit Malefoy soupirer profondément derrière elle face à un énième discours sur les ASPIC.

– … c'est pour ça que, chaque année, je mets en place des projets de groupe comptant trois ou quatre élèves dont la note compte pour les ASPIC.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, Ron et Ginny avec inquiétude.

– J'ai moi-même fait les groupes, ajouta Slughorn avec enthousiasme en prenant une liasse de parchemins.

– Oh non, soupira Ernie McMillan.

Il jeta un regard peu amène aux Serpentard qui le lui rendirent bien.

– Allons, allons, monsieur McMillan, le réprimanda Slughorn. N'avez-vous pas écouté le discours du professeur McGonagall au début de l'année ?

Ernie McMillan rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Malgré tout, Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait raison.

– Mr Malefoy, Mr Nott, Mr Potter et Miss Granger, vous ferez équipe ensemble, annonça le professeur Slughorn.

– Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Malefoy avec froideur.

Son étonnante discrétion depuis le début de l'année, très probablement dûe à la déchéance de sa famille, au fait qu'il devait vivre avec le souvenir que Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avaient sauvé la vie deux fois pendant la guerre et qu'il avait échappé de peu à la prison, n'allaient pas jusqu'à supporter de faire équipe avec eux pour un cours de potion.

Harry échangea un regard désespéré avec ses amis.

Ron grimaça mais sa situation fut moins problématique pour lui puisqu'il se retrouva avec Luna Lovegood, Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson.

Cependant, Ginny Weasley, à son grand déplaisir, écopa de Blaise Zabini – ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard – de Demelza Robins et Hannah Abbot.

Le professeur Slughorn poursuivit sa répartition puis demanda à tout le monde de se mettre côte à côte. Dans un brouhaha de grognements et grommellements, les élèves se séparèrent pour se mettre par équipe.

Malefoy posa son sac sur la table de Harry et Hermione en prenant bien soin de se mettre à l'opposé de là où ils étaient assis. Théodore Nott s'assit entre Malefoy et Hermione, sans décrocher un mot. Il avait son écharpe de Serpentard enroulé autour du cou et semblait un peu malade.

– Bien ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn d'un air ravi, contrairement au reste de la classe. Votre objectif sera de réaliser une potion mais pas n'importe laquelle : une potion très difficile, longue et complexe, qui nécessite un travail d'équipe et dont la note comptera pour moitié dans la note finale de vos ASPIC.

Il se tut et observa sa classe qui grimaçait de façon plutôt unilatérale.

– Commençons, poursuivit-il en reprenant ses notes.

Il passa l'heure à distribuer des potions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres et qu'Hermione connaissait à peine. Quand il arriva au groupe de Harry et Hermione, il eut un sourire malicieux.

– Quand à vous autres, votre tâche sera de réaliser la potion Felix Felicis.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec Harry.

– Hermione, chuchota-t-il, combien de temps faut-il pour préparer cette potion ?

– Six mois, répondirent Hermione et Théodore en chœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard tandis que Harry soupirait. Ron, pour sa part, cherchait encore comment épeler le nom de sa potion tandis que Luna lisait le _Chicaneur_ , parfaitement indifférente à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

– Je laisserai une salle de classe ouverte pour que vous puissiez venir travailler quand vous le souhaiterez, expliqua Slughorn. Elle ne sera ouverte qu'aux septième années, j'y veillerai. Des questions ?

– Oui, intervint Malefoy de sa voix traînante, on peut changer d'équipe ?

Slughorn l'ignora purement et simplement et donna de longues instructions qu'Hermione nota en silence en tentant d'ignorer les soupirs de Harry, à côté d'elle.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le professeur Slughorn leur souhaita une bonne journée et ils rangèrent leurs affaires d'un air morose.

– Quelle idée ridicule, vraiment, ronchonna Ron une fois qu'ils furent sortis des cachots.

– C'est purement politique, intervint Ginny. Ils tentent de nous rapprocher maintenant que la guerre est finie.

– Je ne veux pas me rapprocher de Malefoy, grommela Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la chevelure blonde de Malefoy qui disparaissait vers sa salle commune. Je veux bien être cordial mais n'exagérons rien.

Hermione soupira tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

– Au moins on est ensemble, ajouta Harry à Hermione en souriant.

– Heureusement. On va bien réussir cette potion mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas enchantée de faire équipe avec eux. Malefoy me rappelle Bellatrix, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

– Tu y penses encore.

Ça n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

– Laisse-le temps au temps, dit-il sagement.

Hermione saisit la main de Harry et la serra alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle parmi la foule d'élèves venus déjeuner.

– Tu as parlé à Ron ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas encore, avoua-t-elle, j'ai peur de… briser notre amitié.

– Ça se passera bien, Ron comprendra.

Mais même Harry n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui.

* * *

 _« Une demande en mariage devant tout le monde, ça n'est vraiment pas l'idée du siècle, effectivement. En tout cas, je te conseillerais vivement de toujours suivre tes envies. Après tout, tu n'as pas survécu à une telle guerre pour finir dans une vie que tu n'aurais pas totalement choisi._

 _Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, tes secrets resteront secrets avec moi._

 _Je me demandais si… si tu accepterais de me parler de ce que tu as fait l'année dernière ? Je t'avoue que je me pose la question. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Poudlard était un endroit affreux et pendant un temps, je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas fui le pays. J'admire ton courage parce qu'à ta place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »_

Hermione lut le mot avec un sourire un peu triste. Puis, elle prit sa plume, la trempa dans son flacon d'encre et écrivit sa réponse.

 _« Dis-moi… es-tu dans ma classe ? En septième année ?_

 _Je suis en train de rassembler mon courage pour dire à Ron que je souhaite me séparer de lui mais rester son amie quand même. Souhaite-moi bonne chance._

 _En plus, le professeur Slughorn nous a donné un très long devoir de potion à réaliser en groupe. Je comprends que c'est très probablement une tentative de rapprochement entre élèves mais personne n'est très content de la situation. Cela dit, tu dois le savoir, non ?_

 _Concernant l'année dernière, je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Je ne suis pas prête à parler de ça avec quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu. Je peux simplement te dire que Harry, Ron et moi avons tout fait pour détruire Voldemort et que ça a été difficile, autant physiquement que moralement. Nous avons perdus des amis dans la guerre, des alliés et j'en subis encore les conséquences._

 _Mais ce qui me trouble le plus en ce moment, ce sont les images de Bellatrix Lestrange en train de me torturer. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier._

 _Tu comprendras que je ne veux pas en dire plus pour le moment. »_

Elle eut une réponse le soir-même et songea qu'elle aimait vraiment discuter avec lui, tant et si bien que mentionner Bellatrix ne lui provoquait pas autant de malaise qu'elle l'aurait cru.

 _« Bien tenté, Hermione, mais tu ne sauras pas qui je suis. C'est ce qui fait l'intérêt de nos échanges, tu ne crois pas ? Dire que tout est parti de ma fâcheuse tendance à écrire dans les livres, y compris ceux qui ne sont pas les miens. J'apprécie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui soit différent de, disons mes fréquentations habituelles._

 _Bon courage pour le cours de Slughorn, je sais que tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Tout le monde sait que tu es brillante._

 _Concernant la dernière partie de ta lettre, je te demande pardon. J'ignorais totalement ça et je te promets que je n'en reparlerai pas._

 _En revanche, j'ai une dernière question. Juste après ma citation des Contes des Trois Frères, tu as écrit une ligne de poésie que j'ai trouvée très belle mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de l'auteur. Est-ce que c'est de toi ? »_

Hermione relut son dernier message en souriant et ses paroles la réconfortèrent d'autant plus qu'elle allait parler à Ron d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

L'effet papillon était une théorie selon laquelle le battement d'aile d'un papillon était capable de provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout de la planète. C'était une autre façon de dire qu'un événement apparemment anodin pouvait avoir des conséquences énormes.

Hermione Granger avait bien compris ce principe et, bien qu'elle soit plus pragmatique que spirituelle, elle se demandait si son karma était mauvais ces derniers temps. Suffisamment mauvais du moins pour justifier la très mauvaise journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Nous étions le trente septembre et il était vingt heures et dix-huit minutes. D'ici quelques minutes, Hermione allait sortir du dortoir des filles de la tour des Gryffondor et affronter la tempête que le papillon venait de provoquer.

Hermione rangea les lettres de son correspondant dans son journal qu'elle glissa sous son oreiller.

Après la fin de la guerre, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre une vie normale. Sa première action avait été d'aller chercher ses parents, qu'elle avait envoyés en sécurité en Australie.

A son retour, face à ses cauchemars récurrents et violents, elle avait fini par consulter un guérisseur à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il lui avait conseillé, entre autre, de tenir un journal pour évacuer ses pensées et ses sentiments. Très sceptique au départ, Hermione avait bien dû admettre que ça lui faisait du bien. Néanmoins, elle avait ensorcelé son journal pour que personne ne puisse le lire.

Hermione se leva et prit sa cape et ses gants. Sur le lit d'à-côté, Parvati brossait ses longs cheveux noirs tandis que Ginny sortait de la salle de bain en baillant, une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine.

Hermione avait décidé de parler à Ron avant sa tournée de préfète-en-chef. De toute manière, elle aurait besoin de marcher après ça. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui somnolait contre son cadre.

Quand elle vit Ron qui l'attendait en souriant, Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle savait qu'elle garderait à jamais une tendresse particulière pour lui.

– Viens, allons nous promener, lui proposa-t-elle.

– Je ne risque rien ?

– Avec une préfète-en-chef ? s'amusa-t-elle. Rien du tout.

Ils descendirent au sixième étage et marchèrent quelques minutes dans le couloir silencieux, sans un mot. Hermione triturait l'attache de sa cape nerveusement, elle ne savait pas comment amener le sujet mais il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose.

– Ron, commença-t-elle, je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard.

– Je t'écoute !

Il semblait de bonne humeur et prit sa main dans la sienne. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée qu'elle allait briser le sien d'ici quelques instants.

– Ron, je n'ai pas trop apprécié que tu me demandes en mariage comme ça, devant tout le monde, avoua-t-elle. C'était un peu gênant.

– Je sais, marmonna-t-il en se massant la nuque, les oreilles rouges de honte. Ginny m'a dit que c'était idiot. Tu es fâchée ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, admit-elle en souriant, mais je dois te dire quelque chose.

Elle resserra sa main dans la sienne tout en continuant de marcher.

– Ron, je… je… on va s'arrêter là, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Ron s'arrêta d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

– C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? D'accord, on ne se marie pas, ce n'est pas grave, je suis désolé, je…

Hermione, les yeux brillants, l'interrompit en se sentant pétrie de culpabilité.

– Non, Ron. Ce n'est pas ça du tout, crois-moi ! Je ne me sens pas bien depuis la fin de la guerre, avoua-t-elle. Je veux dire, je suis heureuse d'être libre, bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à t'aimer plus que comme mon meilleur ami.

– Tu y arrivais avant, répliqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

– Je sais, admit-elle en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai changé. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, qui mérite quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'est pas moi.

Elle reprit son souffle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Autour d'eux, les portraits accrochés aux murs écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Certains avaient même quitté leur cadre pour aller dans celui du voisin et mieux entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

– J'ai peur de te perdre, Ron, je ne veux pas cesser notre amitié mais je ne veux pas faire semblant de t'aimer autrement. J'ai besoin de penser à moi, de penser à me reconstruire. Je suis désolée, conclut-elle, consciente que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne changerait fondamentalement la peine que devait ressentir Ron.

Ron avait les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de refouler.

– Mais je t'aimais… lâcha-t-il finalement.

Hermione s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une corde au milieu d'une tempête et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

– Et quand tu iras mieux… ?

Il laissa sa question en suspend mais Hermione savait où il voulait en venir.

– Je ne sais pas, Ron. Je ne peux pas te dire comment je serai ou ce que je ressentirai à ce moment-là, mais je ne veux pas que tu espères ou que tu m'attendes parce que… je t'ai aimé et d'une certaine façon, je t'aime toujours mais d'une manière totalement différente. Je ne serai pas ta femme, Ron. Je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

Hermione avait conclu d'une voix ferme, désolée de lui faire du mal, mais soucieuse de ne pas lui laisser trop d'espoirs.

Ron fixa un point par terre, semblant en colère et profondément triste.

– Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut rester amis ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron leva les yeux vers elle et sembla ravaler ses larmes.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Il va me falloir du temps. Ne m'en veux pas mais… j'aimerais rester loin quelques temps.

Hermione hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Ces paroles lui firent mal bien que, d'une certaine façon, elle se sentait infiniment mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines. Elle regarda Ron repartir, les épaules basses, vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Hermione resta un moment seule dans le couloir du cinquième étage puis, d'un pas lourd, partit faire sa ronde dans le château endormi.

* * *

 _« Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai quitté. Je me sens à la fois libérée d'un poids et terriblement triste. Je n'ai aucune raison de te raconter tout ça et je pense que mes problèmes de cœur ne doivent pas t'intéresser outre mesure, mais il est trois heures du matin, j'ai terminé ma ronde depuis très longtemps, et je n'ai pas envie de repartir tout de suite dans ma salle commune._

 _Ma citation provient d'un poète moldu, Alexander Pope. Il est le préféré de ma mère et moi. »_

* * *

Comme lors de sa troisième année, quand elle s'était disputée avec Harry et Ron, Hermione passa dans les jours qui suivirent, la majorité de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait du mal à Ron mais elle était désormais sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision car elle se sentait mieux, plus légère. Harry et Ginny passaient du temps avec elle en alternant pour que Ron ne se retrouve pas non plus seul.

Comme de bien entendu, tout le monde était au courant et c'est une Hermione à fleur de peau et passablement énervée qui pénétra dans la salle des potions pour le double cours du vendredi matin. Ils étaient censés travailler en équipe mais ni Malefoy, ni Nott ne mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage. Penchés sur leurs livres de potion, ils prenaient des notes en se parlant à voix basse.

De son côté, Hermione avait emprunté deux livres, étalés désormais devant elle, que Harry consultait en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas agacer davantage son amie.

Il y avait _« Le guide avancé de préparation des potions à l'usage des étudiants en ASPIC »_ et un épais grimoire poussiéreux de potion que Hermione avait emprunté dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, intitulé : _« Les Potions de grands pouvoirs »_ , dont ils s'étaient déjà servis en deuxième année pour préparer du Polynectar.

Hermione tournait les pages avec force, tant et si bien que l'une d'elle se déchira et lui resta dans la main.

– _Reparo_ , dit Harry et la feuille reprit instantanément sa place initiale. Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?

– Oui, répliqua Hermione en soupirant. Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle avait déjà pris une grande quantité de note sur la potion et envisageait même de commencer sa confection d'ici la semaine prochaine. Harry, quant à lui, la regardait avec inquiétude.

– Je dis ça parce que tu as écrit qu'il fallait intégrer « un peu de garce » dans la potion. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas ça, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une feuille.

Hermione la prit, relut rapidement ses notes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu veux que j'aille chercher mon _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ ? proposa Harry.

– Non.

– Hermione, insista-t-il.

– Non.

– Granger ?

Hermione releva la tête vers Théodore Nott qui semblait avoir observé leur petit échange.

– Je peux t'emprunter _Les_ _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione écarta les dizaines de pages qu'elle avait étalées autour d'elle pour dégager le grimoire. Théodore Nott prit alors une feuille et la lut en diagonale avant de demander :

– Tu es sûre qu'il faut rajouter « un peu de garce » ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

Malefoy ricana tandis que Nott se récolta un regard noir de Hermione.

– Très drôle, râla-t-elle. En attendant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui travaillent ici.

– Et pourquoi je travaillerais vu que tu vas vouloir tout faire toute seule ? rétorqua Malefoy.

Hermione fourra _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_ sans ménagement dans les mains de Nott et se tourna vers Malefoy.

– Non, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide, Malefoy, répondit-elle avec froideur. La note repose sur notre faculté à nous entraider donc si une seule personne travaille, on sera tous pénalisés, moi y compris.

– Ce n'est pas parce que la Belette t'a laissé tomber que tu dois t'en prendre à nous, répliqua-t-il.

– Il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord et ça ne te regarde pas.

– C'est ça...

– Hermione, intervint Harry avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il faut remuer la potion à chaque pleine lune pendant treize tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ensuite à chaque lune ascendante pendant sept tours dans le sens inverse ?

– Seulement les trois derniers mois, précisa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

– Oh non, lâcha Malefoy. Quel prof à la gomme !

– Il va falloir se relayer et ne pas faire d'erreur, ajouta Théodore.

Il prit les notes d'Hermione et les lut rapidement.

– Cette potion est très compliquée… ajouta-t-il.

– Il faut du sang de licorne, ajouta Malefoy qui lisait par dessus son épaule, comment on trouve ça ? Cet idiot de garde-chasse nous a bien dit qu'il ne fallait jamais toucher à une licorne.

Hermione échangea un bref regard avec Harry et vit qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle de savoir que Drago Malefoy avait écouté Hagrid à un moment de sa vie.

– J'irai lui demander s'il a une idée de la façon dont on peut s'en procurer, annonça Harry.

– Il faudrait commencer d'ici peu de temps, rajouta Hermione. Si on se trompe, j'aimerais autant avoir un peu de temps d'avance pour rectifier.

– Plus vite ce sera commencé, plus vite ce sera terminé, conclut Malefoy alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Le professeur Slughorn se précipita alors vers eux.

– Mr Potter, Miss Granger, que diriez-vous de venir dîner chez moi samedi soir en compagnie de quelques invités triés sur le volet ?

Harry allait refuser mais Hermione le devança et accepta pour deux à la plus grande joie de Slughorn qui courut ensuite à la table de Blaise Zabini et Ginny.

Hermione rangea ses affaires et s'efforça de fourrer les deux gros livres dans son sac déjà plein, puis elle se réfugia à la bibliothèque alors que Harry partait chercher son balai pour son entraînement de Quidditch.

La quiétude de la bibliothèque lui fit du bien et, comme à chaque fois depuis des semaines, elle ouvrit tout d'abord son livre de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ pour trouver la lettre de son correspondant anonyme.

 _« Je suis désolé que tu te sois séparée de lui mais je pense sincèrement que tu mérites quelqu'un de différent que lui. En plus, tu as suffisamment de choses à penser en ce moment pour ne pas en plus t'encombrer l'esprit avec ça._

 _La guerre change les gens et ce n'est pas forcément mal, ça fait grandir plus vite alors je pense que ce que tu as ressenti là, tu l'aurais ressenti aussi mais peut-être plus tard, sans les événements de l'année passée._

 _Je ne connais pas du tout les poètes moldus. A vrai dire, je ne connais pour ainsi dire rien du monde moldu, mais j'aime ces vers, ils sont on ne peut plus vrais._

 _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu comptes aller à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du dernier week-end d'octobre ? Et quels sont tes pronostics pour le match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor (que je sache contre qui parier). »_

Hermione eut un sourire. Son interlocuteur lui avait donné un indice très important involontairement. Elle attrapa sa plume et écrivit sa réponse :

 _« Tu as raison à propos de la guerre qui change les gens. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. En premier lieu, je pensais que quelque chose en moi était cassé, mais en fin de compte, je suis peut-être juste différente._

 _Je compte bien aller à Pré-au-Lard, tout comme toi, je suppose ? Si oui, nous nous verrons probablement là-bas bien que je n'ai (presque) aucune idée de qui tu peux bien être._

 _Concernant le match… disons que Harry a hâte de jouer après une année sans rien et que Ginny est la meilleure poursuiveuse que Gryffondor ait eu depuis des lustres. Je te conseillerais bien de parier sur notre maison mais qui sait, les Serpentard seront peut-être bons aussi ? »_

Hermione termina sa lettre et la fourra dans son livre avec satisfaction.

Elle en parla avec Ginny le soir-même, après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Assise sur le tapis du dortoir des filles, entre leurs deux lits, Hermione et Ginny relisaient les précédentes lettres tout en prenant des notes sur les indices potentiels. Autour d'elles, Pattenrond jouait avec Arnold, le Boursouflet de Ginny, en ronronnant.

– Récapitulons, reprit Ginny en relisant le parchemin qu'elle avait intitulé « Qui est-il ? » et où elle avait écrit tous les indices qu'elles avaient. C'est un garçon, sans doute de septième année, qui aime les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ et, si tu veux mon avis, de sang-pur.

– Ginny… , commença Hermione car elle savait où elle voulait en venir.

– Il l'a avoué lui-même, il ne connaît pas le monde des moldus, rétorqua Ginny. Même les sang-mêlés ont au moins de vagues connaissances du monde moldu. Lui, rien, donc il est forcément un sang-pur, et pas un Weasley, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

– Dans ce cas, ça nous laisse Neville, Ernie et…

– Et les Serpentard, approuva Ginny. Hermione, je suis sûre que c'est un Serpentard.

– Non.

– Tu imagines Neville te débiter de la poésie ? J'adore Neville mais ce n'est pas son genre. Quant à Ernie, il est pompeux comme pas possible, et là, c'est différent.

Hermione soupira et se laissa aller contre le montant de son lit. Un Serpentard lui écrivait ? Risible.

– C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un Chocogrenouille parmi le tas de friandises que Ginny et elle avaient partagées.

– Vraiment ?

– Ça n'a _aucun_ sens, Ginny, insista Hermione.

– Pense-y, dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione reporta son attention sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille et à sa grande stupéfaction, elle y découvrit son propre portrait.

* * *

Le temps était très brumeux en ce dernier samedi matin du mois d'octobre. Un épais brouillard recouvrait le parc de Poudlard et le ciel était voilé d'épais nuages gris. Le temps parfait pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison !

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor, fixant leurs petits-déjeuners avec un air peu amène. Ron, en particulier, était pâle et semblait étudier la possibilité de s'étouffer avec ses propres toasts.

Hermione s'installa à côté d'eux et se servit des œufs. Elle fit un sourire à Ron qui la fixa un instant et se leva en grommelant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle soupira et but son café tandis que Ginny lui tapotait l'épaule.

– Laisse-lui du temps…

L'ambiance était meilleure que jamais dans l'école. Tous les élèves étaient surexcités et même les septième année de Serpentard avaient laissé tomber leurs masques de morosité habituelle.

Luna avait coiffé son désormais célèbre chapeau à tête de lion et Dean Thomas avait dessiné une immense banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il laissa à Seamus.

Hermione laissa ses amis partir en direction du terrain de Quidditch et accompagna Lavande et Parvati qui bavardaient d'un air surexcité.

Le froid était particulièrement mordant ce matin-là et elle enfonça ses mains, pourtant gantées, dans ses poches pour se protéger.

– Poussez-vous un peu là, grommela la voix de Hagrid.

Il portait son manteau en peau de taupe et une paire de jumelles autour du cou. Il aida Seamus et Neville à déployer la banderole de Dean et le match commença.

Cependant, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Zacharias Smith assurait le commentaire du match.

– Le match commence avec Ginny Weasley, séduisante mais au caractère exécrable, qui prend le souaffle des mains de Zabini…

– Smith ! cria le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione soupira en voyant Ginny marquer puis se saisir de la batte de Peakes et lancer un cognard en direction de Smith. Malheureusement pour elle, le cognard fut intercepté par un des batteurs de Serpentard qui le renvoya vers Harry. Il fit un tonneau pour l'éviter et monta en altitude pour chercher le vif d'or des yeux. Malefoy, tout comme Harry, faisait de grandes rondes autour du terrain.

– Zabini marque ! s'exclama Smith. C'est à se demander ce que fait Ronald Weasley… Ah, il s'accroche au manche de son balai, je crois qu'il a glissé.

Des rires retentirent dans les gradins et Hermione grimaça en regardant Demelza et Dean aider Ron à se remettre en selle.

Ginny, probablement énervée, intercepta le souaffle et fonça vers les buts, suivie de près par Zabini. Il tenta de la pousser mais elle fit une embardée et, avec une habileté incroyable, marqua à plus de dix mètres des buts. Une huée de joie inonda les gradins de Gryffondor.

– Ginny Weasley marque ! Le score s'élève à vingt partout ! Ah… Zabini et Ginny Weasley sont en pleine dispute on dirait.

Effectivement, Ginny et Zabini se faisaient face et semblaient se crier dessus. Harry les rejoignit et tenta, avec un succès tout relatif, d'apaiser la situation. Pendant ce temps, Serpentard marqua deux autres buts et Demelza se prit un cognard à l'épaule.

– Potter, Weasley et Zabini continuent de se disputer comme s'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire en plein match de Quidditch et Serpentard marque deux autres buts ! Quarante à vingt en faveur de Serpentard !

Finalement, Zabini repartit vers son équipe et Ginny et Harry firent de même.

– Aie ! s'exclama Neville quand Ron se prit un cognard dans le ventre.

– Oulà ! s'exclama Zacharias Smith. On dirait que l'équipe de Serpentard est à couper le souffle pour Weasley, ha ha !

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard consterné et Smith se fit huer par les supporters des Gryffondor.

Hermione grimaça en voyant Ron plié en deux, soutenu par Dean et Harry. Madame Bibine siffla un temps mort et Ron put atterrir en toute sécurité.

Le match s'interrompit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Ron puisse remonter sur son balai sous les exclamations des Gryffondor. Hermione applaudit et le match put reprendre.

Ginny et Dean marquèrent deux buts d'affilés et les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie alors que le score s'égalisait à quarante pour les deux équipes.

Entre temps, le vent s'était mis à souffler assez fort et plusieurs joueurs furent déstabilisés par les grosses rafales qui secouaient le terrain et gelaient les supporters.

– Regardez Harry ! hurla Hagrid, les jumelles fixées sur Harry qui faisait un piqué vers le sol.

– C'est la feinte du Wronsky ! s'exclama Seamus.

– Non, c'est le vif d'or, rétorqua Neville en voyant Harry tendre le bras.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de le saisir que Malefoy plongeait en piqué devant lui et lui barrait la route. Harry fit une embardée pour l'éviter et partit dans une direction différente, le vif d'or désormais hors de portée.

– C'était très malin ça ! s'exclama Smith. Désolé, Potter, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

– Smith ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Soyez impartial !

Demelza reprit le souaffle et fonça vers les buts, suivie de près par les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard et Ginny. Cependant, une rafale de vent la déstabilisa et l'envoya contre les autres poursuiveurs.

– On se croirait au bowling, commenta Hermione en grimaçant face à la mêlée de joueurs en vert et rouge qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

Ginny réussit à émerger de ce micmac avec le souaffle et marqua un but sous les acclamations de Gryffondor.

– Soixante-dix à quarante en faveur de Gryffondor ! clama Smith. Ils ont mangé du lion ce matin !

– Mais quel comique, grogna Seamus.

A ce moment-là, ce fut Malefoy qui changea brusquement de direction et fonça vers le sol. Harry le suivit sans hésiter et ils furent au coude à coude pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'une violente rafale de vent les désarçonnait. Malefoy fut projeté contre Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas et glissa de son balai. Il resta un instant suspendu à une seule main puis lâcha sous les cris horrifiés des supporters de Gryffondor.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étonnant. Alors que Ginny, Dean et Demelza fonçaient pour rattraper Harry. Malefoy, qui était plus près, réussit à rattraper Harry par le col de sa robe de Quidditch pour amortir sa chute. Malefoy fit alors un étrange moulinet avec les bras et tomba à son tour de son balai. Ils chutèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol et restèrent immobiles quelques secondes. Puis, une immense exclamation de joie grimpa dans les gradins des supporters de Serpentard alors que Malefoy levait la main d'où un éclat doré scintillait doucement.

– Il a attrapé le vif d'or, se lamenta Neville.

– Drago Malefoy a attrapé le vif d'or ! s'exclama Smith. Serpentard l'emporte !

L'équipe de Serpentard atterrit autour de Malefoy en hurlant de joie tandis que Harry se relevait en titubant, tenant son épaule et grimaçant de douleur.

* * *

Harry alla à l'infirmerie pour soigner son épaule déboîtée et en sortit avec le bras en écharpe ayant refusé tout net de rater la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Madame Pomfresh lui intima l'ordre d'un air sévère de revenir la voir le lendemain et partit soigner Demelza qui avait le bras cassé.

Pendant tout le trajet, Ron et Ginny avaient l'air morose et Harry ne cessait de répéter que Malefoy l'avait rattrapé d'un air ahuri.

– La guerre lui a sans doute mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, suggéra Ginny.

Ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais où l'équipe de Serpentard fêtait sa victoire avec les élèves de leur maison. Madame Rosmerta slalomait entre les tables pour servir les boissons et les professeurs Slughorn, Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall et Hagrid étaient installés au bar et riaient bruyamment.

– Il y a beaucoup trop de vert par ici, grimaça Ron.

Hermione, elle, en profita pour observer tous les élèves à la recherche d'un signe de son correspondant. C'était compliqué car les élèves de Serpentard ne se gênaient pas pour provoquer les Gryffondor même si ça restait généralement bon enfant.

– Viens, souffla Ginny en fusillant du regard Blaise Zabini qui levait un verre dans sa direction avec un sourire moqueur, j'en ai marre des Serpentard.

Hermione se leva et la suivit dehors, laissant Harry et Ron avec Dean, Seamus et Neville. Le contraste entre la chaleur du pub et le froid du dehors frigorifia Hermione qui resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et renfila ses gants.

Elles se rendirent chez Honeydukes qui était, là aussi, bondé.

– Oh là là, marmonna Ginny. Tant pis, je veux mes Patacitrouilles !

Ginny fit le plein de Fondants du Chaudron, de Patacitrouilles et de gnomes au poivre. Elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir dépenser son argent en friandises et Hermione se demanda subitement d'où il pouvait bien provenir. Elle s'en ouvrit à Ginny qui lui répondit :

– C'est… la part de Fred, avoua-t-elle. George et lui se sont fait beaucoup d'argent et Fred m'en a laissé un peu.

Hermione lui fit un sourire réconfortant et partit au rayon des bonbons sans sucre. Elle choisit son habituelle boite de fil dentaire à la menthe pour ses parents et goûta une nouveauté : des fraises sauteuses. Surprise par la friandise qui se mit à sauter dans sa bouche, puis son estomac, elle fit un bond en arrière et percuta Théodore Nott qui était en train de remplir un sachet de Patacitrouilles maison.

– Fais attention ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui jeter un regard incrédule face à ses bonbons sans sucre.

– C'est la fraise sauteuse, se justifia-t-elle avant de rejoindre Ginny qui faisait la queue pour payer.

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand ils rentrèrent au château. Les joues rougies par le froid, le chemin éclairé par leurs baguettes magique, ils arrivèrent au château pile à temps pour profiter du banquet de Halloween.

* * *

Je posterais la suite mercredi prochain et l'épilogue la semaine suivante, je pense...

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis :)


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand **merci** à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire !

 **R.A.R**

 **Siana** : Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser un mot :) Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

 **Xiu** : La suite est là ! J'espère que tu aimeras :)

Je tiens à remercier **LycorisSnape** pour sa gentillesse et sa correction super efficace sur mes chapitres :)

Clairement, c'est beaucoup mieux avec une bêta !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

 _« Ma chère Hermione, je suis désolé de la défaite de Gryffondor… mais je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai ri avec les commentaires de Smith. J'ai toujours apprécié son côté caustique._

 _Je t'ai bien vu à Pré-au-Lard. Étonnamment, nous avions le même itinéraire (je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je te suis, ce qui serait très bizarre et même un peu effrayant quand on y pense). J'ai presque pensé à venir te voir mais quelque chose me dit que tu aurais moins apprécié que moi notre rencontre._

 _En revanche, je dois te poser une question. Je t'ai aperçue chez Honeydukes avec des bonbons sans sucre. Pourquoi diable acheter des bonbons sans sucre ? Qui n'aime pas le sucre ? »_

* * *

 _« Es-tu Zacharias Smith ? Parce que je ne connais personne qui l'apprécie réellement donc…_

 _Je finis par me demander sérieusement qui tu es et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer tous les garçons de ma classe. D'ailleurs, merci pour l'indice que tu m'as donné la dernière fois, quand on parlait de Alexander Pope, le poète moldu. Je commence à pouvoir dresser un portrait de toi._

 _Pour répondre à ta question, mes parents sont dentistes (c'est comme des guérisseurs mais uniquement pour les dents) donc j'ai toujours mangé sans sucre et mes parents apprécient beaucoup ces bonbons. »_

* * *

 _« Je ne suis pas Smith même si je l'apprécie un peu, aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître. Quel indice ? Et je serais curieux de connaître mon portrait, si tu vises juste, c'est que je manque de prudence. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si garder mon identité secrète était un impératif absolu, juste un confort. Je suis plus… sympa par écrit je crois. Je ne suis pas timide mais j'ai du mal à parler avec les gens en général, je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire et je finis par me demander si les gens ne me trouvent pas bizarre._

 _J'ignorais que les moldus avaient ce genre de guérisseurs, tes parents doivent avoir une bonne position sociale alors, non ? Mais c'est triste de vivre sans sucre, mange donc un caramel en pensant à moi. »_

* * *

 _« Alors… tu as avoué que tu ne connaissais rien au monde moldu donc tu proviens sans doute d'une vieille famille de sorciers et il n'y en a plus beaucoup aujourd'hui. J'exclue les Weasley car ils connaissent bien le fonctionnement du monde moldu, Neville Londubat et Ernie McMillan car leurs écritures ne ressemblent pas à la tienne. A partir de là, le choix se restreint._

 _Oui mes parents ont une bonne position sociale dans le monde moldu, est-ce que ça a de l'importance pour toi ?_ _»_

* * *

 _« Je suis très surpris. Quelque part, je suis aussi un peu amusé parce que tu as vraiment dû faire attention à chaque détail pour remarquer ça. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi._

 _Effectivement les choix se réduisent (pardonne-moi mais j'ai vraiment ri en imaginant que tu puisses penser que je suis Londubat ou McMillan, je n'ai rien contre eux mais tout de même) et les maisons aussi. Mais je pourrais aussi provenir d'une famille de sang-mêlés, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _La position sociale de tes parents n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, c'était juste un peu de curiosité mal placée de ma part.  
_

 _J'ai encore une question, pour revenir à mon identité, comment as-tu fait pour comparer nos écritures ? »_

* * *

 _« Tu pourrais effectivement provenir d'une famille de sang-mêlés mais j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi. Tu te souviens de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Quand Harry et moi avons créé cette organisation, en 5e année, j'ai fait signer un parchemin ensorcelé aux membres qui ont inscrit leurs noms (afin de pouvoir connaître l'identité des potentiels traîtres, c'est ainsi que Edgecombe s'est retrouvée avec le mot « traître » imprimé sur le visage, c'est elle qui nous a dénoncé à Ombrage) et j'ai gardé ce parchemin par nostalgie. Nous étions une bonne vingtaine donc j'ai pu comparer les écritures et j'ai déjà pu exclure pas mal de monde._

 _A vrai dire, je suis presque sûre que tu es à Serpentard. »_

* * *

 _« Je suis… impressionné, estomaqué, choqué ? Oui, choqué. Hermione, tu as une vraie part de Serpentard en toi et je te félicite pour le sortilège brillantissime que tu as utilisé sur Edgecombe. C'est clairement une de tes meilleures idées, pour autant que je puisse en juger._

 _Et tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, je ne suis pas excessivement de bonne humeur alors je vais être franc sur quelque chose : je suis à Serpentard. Intelligente comme tu es, tu devrais découvrir mon identité avant Noël (sinon tu devras m'offrir une bonne boite de Patacitrouilles). »_

* * *

 _« Merci de tes compliments, je suis très fière de moi je dois dire, mais j'ai également fait bien mieux en terme de bonnes idées (et heureusement sinon je ne serais plus là pour le dire)._

 _D'accord pour les Patacitrouilles, mais si je découvre qui tu es avant Noël, c'est à toi de m'offrir quelque chose (avec du sucre)._

 _J'ai cinq candidats potentiels en tête et j'ai presque peur de découvrir qui tu es en réalité parce que j'apprécie nos échanges qui, je dois te l'avouer, m'ont vraiment, vraiment aidée à aller mieux. Il y a certains événements de la guerre que je peine à oublier, je fais encore des cauchemars mais curieusement, tu as apporté quelque chose de positif dans ma vie. S'il était en vie, Dumbledore dirait que j'ai rallumé la lumière. »_

* * *

 _« Puis-je te demander qui sont les cinq candidats ?_

 _Est-ce que tu veux parler de ces événements ? »_

* * *

 _« Non, mais disons qu'il y a les trois Serpentard de ma promotion (je ne te cache pas que ça m'étonnerait vraiment énormément que tu sois l'un d'eux) et deux de la promotion de Ginny. A moins que tu sois plus jeune et auquel cas je fais fausse route._

 _Je pense à un événement en particulier. L'année dernière, Harry, Ron et moi avons été capturés et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange m'y a torturée. Ça a duré peut-être trente minutes mais ça a été les trente minutes les plus longues, terrifiantes et douloureuses de ma vie. Elle a littéralement gravé quelque chose dans la peau de mon bras. »_

* * *

 _« Je ne te donnerai pas d'indices supplémentaires mais j'ai hâte de découvrir tes conclusions._

 _Je suis navré de lire ça, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans une situation aussi atroce… J'espère que Potter mesure toute la chance qu'il a de t'avoir eu à ses côtés. Tu étais la plus exposée, la plus susceptible d'être tuée et tu l'as quand même suivi en plein cœur du combat._

 _Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a gravé ? Ne réponds pas si tu ne le veux pas, c'est encore une fois de la curiosité mal placée. »_

* * *

 _« Harry le sait bien et je n'aurais jamais laissé mon meilleur ami seul avec une tâche si lourde sur ses épaules. Je connaissais les risques. C'est vrai cela dit que je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si… long de s'en remettre. Les images tournent en boucle dans ma tête et j'ai souvent peur même si je sais qu'elle est morte._

 _Tu ne devines pas ? C'est pourtant évident venant d'elle. Sang-de-Bourbe. »_

* * *

 _« Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal, plus jamais, mais ce genre de peur est irrationnelle et ça prend beaucoup de temps d'en guérir. Je sais que c'est loin d'être comparable mais quand j'ai perdu ma mère, enfant, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin. J'ai fini par m'en remettre, à mettre ces souvenirs dans la case « passé » de ma vie et à y repenser sans douleur. J'espère que tu y arriveras aussi. Laisse le temps au temps._

 _Concernant ce que Bellatrix t'a fait, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire… est-ce que tu peux effacer la cicatrice ? »_

* * *

 _« Je suis désolée d'apprendre la mort de ta mère, nous avons tous les deux souffert à notre manière. J'ai vu un guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste qui m'a dit que je souffrais d'une sorte de stress post-traumatique et qu'il fallait que j'accepte de me laisser du temps. Après tout, ça ne fait même pas un an._

 _Je pourrais l'effacer mais je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas honte d'être qui je suis, je n'en ai jamais eu honte. »_

* * *

– Dans l'autre sens, Potter.

– Non, marmonna Harry, le nez plongé dans son fameux _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions._

Merlin seul savait comment il avait pu se le procurer de nouveau.

– Je te dis que si, insista Malefoy en lui agitant son propre manuel sous le nez. Tu vois, _dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre_ , ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre livre ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le manuel de Harry.

– Rien, répliqua Harry, et crois-moi, ça fonctionnera mieux à ma façon.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es subitement devenu un maître des potions ? Je te rappelle que tu as pris des cours de rattrapage en potion en cinquième année

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua Harry. Rogue m'apprenait l'occlumencie et il fallait bien trouver une justification.

Drago écarquilla ses yeux pâles.

– Tu sais ce qu'est l'occlumencie ?

– Oui mais tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que je suis nul pour ça, contrairement aux potions où je ne suis pas si mauvais. On s'y remet ?

Malefoy hésita quelques secondes.

– Tu es nul aussi pour attraper le vif d'or, ajouta-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, tu as attrapé le vif d'or et pas moi, je sais, tu l'as répété sept fois depuis ce matin.

Hermione poussa un soupir très bruyant pour signifier à Harry et Malefoy de se taire. Ils étaient en cours de potion et avait commencé la préparation de la potion Félix Felicis.

Malheureusement, ça se révélait assez chaotique puisque Harry faisait à sa manière – enfin à la manière du Prince de Sang-Mêlé – et que Malefoy ne cessait de lui rappeler de faire autrement. Théodore Nott semblait totalement se désintéresser de ce qui se passait dans le chaudron ou même autour de lui et lisait avidement _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ que Hermione lui avait prêté.

– Évite de gribouiller dans celui-là, lança Malefoy en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Sinon Madame Pince va nous tuer.

Hermione releva la tête, intriguée, tout comme Théodore qui le fusilla du regard.

– Quoi ? Tu fais ça tout le temps, se justifia Malefoy.

– Pas tant que ça, répliqua Théodore en refermant le grimoire d'un coup sec.

– Hermione, l'interpella Harry. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Oui, viens nous secourir, Granger, railla Malefoy qui était décidément en très grande forme depuis sa victoire au Quidditch.

Hermione posa brutalement son propre manuel sur ta table, releva ses manches, prit le gingembre coupé en dés des mains de Harry et entreprit de faire elle-même le mélange. Pourtant, son esprit était absorbé par les quelques secondes qui précédaient. Se pourrait-il que Théodore Nott soit son mystérieux correspondant ? Il n'était sans doute pas le seul à écrire dans les livres (Rogue le faisait bien lui aussi) mais la coïncidence restait troublante.

– Miss Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Slughorn qui s'était approché de leur table. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence puis vit qu'elle avait relevé les manches et que le « Sang-de-Bourbe » gravé par Bellatrix était clairement visible sur son bras. Prise de panique, elle lâcha immédiatement le gingembre qui tomba dans le chaudron et baissa sa manche, le teint livide. Le professeur Slughorn semblait à la fois écœuré et en colère. A côté de lui, Malefoy avait brusquement pâli et fixait le chaudron qui bouillonnait tandis que Nott avait reposé son livre et fronçait les sourcils.

– Professeur, je… commença Hermione. Je dois prendre l'air, souffla-t-elle.

Sans d'attendre la moindre réponse, elle sortit sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Ron échangea un regard avec Harry et faillit la suivre mais Ginny posa une main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader.

– Professeur, intervint Harry, est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

– Harry, répondit Slughorn, est-ce que c'est… est-ce que…

– Pendant la guerre, oui, approuva Harry.

– C'est abject, lâcha-t-il. Parfaitement écœurant. Allez-y, Harry. Dites à Miss Granger de prendre son temps et de passer me voir après les cours, d'accord ? Nous prendrons une tasse de thé.

Harry sortit de la salle alors que le professeur exhortait tout le monde à reprendre le travail. Il se demanda tout d'abord où aller mais un sanglot étouffé retentit dans le couloir voisin et il se précipita pour y trouver Hermione qui sanglotait contre le mur froid des cachots. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra longuement contre lui.

– La potion est fichue, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Harry eut un sourire. Parfois Hermione avait un curieux sens des priorités.

– On la recommencera, répondit-il. Le professeur Slughorn t'invite à prendre le thé après les cours, je crois qu'il veut discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione sécha ses larmes. Inexplicablement, elle ressentait un peu de honte, en plus de la colère et de la peine.

De plus, son correspondant ne lui avait plus laissé de mot depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle avait hésité, souvent, à le relancer, mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle avait essayé de calmer sa déception mais Ginny lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle souffrait plus de ne plus parler à « _son Serpentard_ » comme elle l'appelait, que de s'être séparée de Ron. Ginny avait raison, elle s'était attachée à lui, qui qu'il puisse être.

La sonnerie retentit alors dans les cachots et Hermione prit la direction de la salle de classe pour récupérer ses affaires et parler à Slughorn.

* * *

 _« Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potion. Slughorn était mortifié et même Malefoy semblait écœuré. Du coup, je me demandais s'il était là quand Bellatrix t'a fait ça ?_

 _J'aimerais te distraire en te racontant quelque chose de follement intéressant mais l'ambiance dans la salle commune de Serpentard est morose depuis la rentrée._

 _Je suis désolé pour mon silence de ces derniers jours. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir mais voir ta cicatrice de mes propres yeux m'a fait un choc._

Hermione avait hésité à lui demander franchement s'il était Nott mais Ginny lui avait conseillé d'accumuler d'autres indices pour en être sûre. Après tout, il pouvait très bien nier en bloc s'il craignait de lui parler face à face.

Suçant distraitement le bout de sa plume, elle songea quelques instant à ce qu'elle voulait lui répondre puis se mit à noter :

 _« Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça a été un moment terriblement gênant pour moi, j'aurais préféré que Slughorn ne remarque rien. Que personne ne remarque rien._

 _Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, Malefoy était présent. »_

* * *

La neige se mit à tomber au début du mois de novembre en apportant avec elle un froid glacial qui avait réussit à s'engouffrer dans les couloirs du château. En raison du mauvais temps, les élèves étaient autorisés à rester à l'intérieur du château et Hermione avait de nouveau emprisonné des flammes dans un bocal à confiture qu'elle transportait avec elle pour se tenir chaud.

L'incident pendant le cours du professeur Slughorn avait eu un effet positif : Ron lui reparlait de façon amicale même si il était encore un peu froid par moment. En revanche, son correspondant était plus distant et Hermione mit ce changement sur le compte de la montagne de travail que les septième années avaient. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient en plus leur entraînement de Quidditch trois fois par semaine et Hermione acceptait parfois de les aider.

Quant aux cours de potions, ils étaient plutôt ennuyeux. Harry, Hermione et Nott se contentaient de suivre les indications de leurs manuels pour préparer la potion Felix Felicis. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait une grippe depuis une semaine et avait raté tous les cours. Hermione n'avait toujours pas mis de visage, ni de nom, derrière ses échanges avec le mystérieux Serpentard même si Théodore était maintenant « en haut de la liste des suspects », d'après Ginny. Pourtant, un événement inattendu la semaine suivante lui donna un nouvel indice.

Le mardi, les Gryffondor avaient plusieurs cours en commun avec les Serpentard, la botanique le matin, puis un double cours de métamorphose l'après-midi.

Ils ne se rendirent à aucun d'eux.

Perplexes, les Gryffondor en découvrirent les raisons, en fin de journée. Sur le tableau d'affichage, dans leur salle commune, un mot de la directrice McGonagall était épinglé.

– Ils ont peut-être la grippe, suggéra Ron.

Mais les Serpentard n'avaient pas la grippe. Apparemment, la veille au soir, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avait réservé le terrain pour s'y entraîner et avaient remarqué que quelqu'un avait écrit le mot « Mangemort » dans leur vestiaire. En rentrant, la même inscription était inscrite sur le mur qui jouxtait leur salle commune.

– En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, lança Seamus.

– Quelle idée brillante, railla Ginny, faisons la guerre après la guerre, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas eu assez de pertes.

Seamus pâlit et ne répondit rien.

Peu de temps après, le professeur McGonagall vint leur faire un discours sec pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

– Je ne sais pas encore qui est responsable de cette attaque minable envers les élèves de Serpentard mais je peux vous dire que le ou les élèves seront sévèrement sanctionnés ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix calme mais d'où on pouvait percevoir chaque parcelle de colère. J'avais espéré que les terribles événements de l'année passée nous avaient appris à tous à devenir de meilleures personnes et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve avec des imbéciles qui peignent le mot « Mangemort ». Si vous aviez étudié un tant soit peu l'histoire, vous sauriez que beaucoup de Mangemorts n'étaient pas à Serpentard et je suis désolée d'avoir à faire cette précision.

Elle balaya son regard sur les élèves présents dont la plupart osait à peine respirer.

– De plus, ajouta-t-elle, je sais que certains ont énormément perdu avec cette guerre, des amis, des proches, de la famille… Mais les responsables sont à Azkaban, pas à l'école. Je sais que certains élèves ont fait les mauvais choix mais il est temps de pardonner et de leur laisser la possibilité de se racheter.

De mémoire, Hermione n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall s'exprimer ainsi. Elle eut une pensée pour _son_ Serpentard et se promit de lui écrire dès que possible.

– Soyez de meilleures personnes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, conclut-elle avant de sortir.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry et Ron mais ne resta pas bavarder avec eux. Elle prit sa cape, ses gants et sortit dans la fraîcheur du couloir du septième étage. Elle descendit jusqu'au quatrième et rentra dans la bibliothèque une demi-heure avant sa fermeture. Elle était pratiquement déserte hormis Mme Pince et quelques élèves en retard dans leurs devoirs. Hermione supposa que les autres directeurs de maison avaient fait à leurs élèves le même discours que le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa table et sortit son livre qu'elle dissimulait près de la fenêtre. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin dans son sac et inscrivit :

 _« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Le professeur McGonagall était très, très énervée._

 _Je suppose que ça n'a pas arrangé l'ambiance morose de ta salle commune. »_

* * *

Hermione trouva une réponse le lendemain matin et s'étonna de se sentir si heureuse à cette pensée. Ses échanges avec son correspondant s'étaient fait plus rares et elle le regrettait.

 _« Très sincèrement, je m'étonne que ça n'ait pas été fait plus tôt. On savait tous à quoi s'attendre en revenant ici pour une septième année.  
Je suppose que le message était spécifiquement destiné à Malefoy qui est seul élève à avoir la Marque, comme tu le sais. Cela dit, nous nous sommes tous plus ou moins senti visés. »_

Hermione lut deux fois sa réponses, raya mentalement Malefoy de sa liste de suspect, puis eut une idée. Comme il n'était que l'heure du déjeuner, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il revienne à la bibliothèque avant le lendemain. Aussi, elle prit une boite de Chocogrenouille un peu écrasée au fond de son sac et la glissa dans la même cachette que son livre, accompagnée d'un mot :

 _« Je t'ai laissé un Chocogrenouille, ça remonte souvent le moral. »_

* * *

 _« Tu sais ce qui me remonte encore plus le moral ? J'ai trouvé ta carte dedans. J'ignorais que tu en avais une mais c'est mérité._

 _Dis-moi, est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? »_

* * *

 _« Ah j'avais oublié ça ! Considère que ma carte de Chocogrenouille cherche à percer le secret de ton identité. Même si je pense en avoir une assez bonne idée maintenant._

 _Je vais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard et je suppose que toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _P.S. : Savais-tu que les personnages sur les images sont immobiles chez les Moldus ? »_

* * *

 _« Je l'ignorais complètement mais je trouve ça incroyablement bizarre ! Comment font-ils pour aller faire un tour ? Est-ce que tu aurais un exemple à me montrer ?_

 _Je compte aller à Pré-au-Lard aussi et je me disais que tu aurais tout le temps d'acheter les Patacitrouilles que tu me dois pour Noël. Même si tu as une idée de qui je suis, tu n'as toujours pas de certitudes, donc considères que j'ai gagné ! »_

* * *

 _« Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, les vacances de Noël sont dans deux semaines, ça me laisse le temps de te trouver avant ça._

 _Je t'ai laissé une photo de la presse moldue pour que tu vois. »_

* * *

 _« Ma chère Granger, je suis sûr que tu bluffes._

 _Par contre, la photo moldue est très, très perturbante. J'ai essayé de la tapoter avec ma baguette magique mais personne ne veut bouger. C'est vraiment bizarre. »_

Hermione eut un sourire en coin et leva la tête vers Harry qui grognait sur son devoir de métamorphose.

– Harry ? Je peux t'emprunter la Carte du Maraudeur, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny releva la tête de sa carte du ciel et prit le mot pour le lire à son tour.

– Je parie sur T _u-Sais-Qui_ , dit Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en faisant tomber sa plume sur sa copie.

– Pas ce Tu-Sais-Qui là, Harry…

– En fait, je crois savoir déjà qui il est, j'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation, objecta Hermione.

– Tu sais, j'aurais pu te la donner tout de suite, répondit Harry en fouillant dans son sac.

– Je le sais mais ça me faisait du bien de lui écrire sans savoir qui il était, se justifia-t-elle.

– C'était amusant de mener l'enquête, ajouta Ginny.

Harry lui tendit la Carte du Maraudeur et Hermione la rangea bien sagement dans la poche de sa robe.

– Ce soir on a entraînement mais je veux tout savoir en rentrant, lança Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête et croisa le regard de chien battu de Harry face à sa copie de métamorphose.

– Tu veux que je relise ton introduction ? soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Hermione, tu es extraordinaire ! s'exclama Harry en récoltant un « Silence ! » tout aussi sonore de Madame Pince.

* * *

Hermione ne sortit la Carte du Maraudeur que le soir, après le dîner. Elle était montée se coucher tôt, avait tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et avait ouvert la carte devant elle.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Petit à petit, le château se dessina devant elle et les élèves apparurent. Il y en avait tant qu'il était parfois difficile de les distinguer mais elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch, Drago Malefoy dans la salle commune des Serpentard en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et la directrice McGonagall qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Puis, elle repéra l'élève qui l'intéressait et qui marchait dans un couloir du quatrième étage. Elle le soupçonnait depuis quelques temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque tard le soir et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il avançait. Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque et alla directement vers la table où Hermione dissimulait son livre. Il resta là quelques minutes puis repartit en sens inverse.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda repartir dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione avant d'ouvrir brusquement les rideaux. Ginny Weasley, maculée de boue, un sourire aux lèvres et son balai sur l'épaule se contenta de dire :

– Alors ? C'est lui ?

Hermione la regarda en souriant et acquiesça.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione mangea son petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse sous les yeux ahuris de Harry qui dormait encore à moitié sur ses pancakes. Elle fila ensuite à la bibliothèque avant le cours du professeur Slughorn et déposa le mot suivant :

 _« Oh je bluffe ? Commence par me rendre le livre que je t'ai prêté en potion, tu sais « Potions de grands pouvoirs » et sans gribouiller dedans, s'il te plaît.  
Tu penses toujours que je bluffe, Théodore ?_

 _Pour Noël, j'aimerais une boite avec des Chocogrenouilles et des caramels, s'il te plaît. »_

Le double cours de potions passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Hermione travailla avec Harry, Théodore – qu'elle ne cessait d'observer du coin de l'œil – et Malefoy qui s'était remis de sa grippe quoique toujours un peu pâle.

– Potter, cracha-t-il comme si son nom était une maladie contagieuse, tu ne sais pas lire ou quoi ? Il faut mettre l'orange coupée, pas le jus dans la potion. Tu vas tout faire rater.

– Et c'est repartit, soupira Théodore.

– Fais-moi confiance, répliqua Harry.

– En quel honneur ?

– En l'honneur que je sais ce que je fais.

Trop occupé avec ses oranges, Malefoy prit le manuel de potion des mains de Harry et l'observa.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouquin, grommela-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Théodore pour lui montrer et ils observèrent le livre tandis que Harry tentait de le récupérer.

– Faites attention à la potion ! siffla Hermione.

– Ça n'est pas ton livre ça, Potter, ajouta Malefoy.

– Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua Harry.

Hermione prit brusquement le livre des mains de Malefoy et le rendit à Harry. Puis, elle se tourna vers les trois garçons d'un air sévère qui fit penser au professeur McGonagall.

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait, s'il vous plaît, arrêter de se comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans et avancer ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha de Harry sans doute pour lui poser des questions sur le livre. Finalement, dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Harry n'y tint plus et lança un cœur de dragon bien gluant à Malefoy qui l'évita et le cœur atterrit directement sur Ginny Weasley qui poussa un cri.

– Tu es doué avec les filles, on ne peut pas te l'enlever, railla Drago.

– Je dirais même que tu as du cœur, renchérit Théodore en provoquant l'hilarité de Malefoy.

Harry grommela quelque chose et partit s'excuser auprès de Ginny.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Hermione fixa discrètement Théodore qui rangeait ses affaires. Elle se demanda s'il allait à la bibliothèque et s'il avait comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué. Il croisa brièvement son regard et lui fit un bref sourire avant de sortir à la suite de Malefoy.

Hermione pensa à lui toute la journée. Elle n'osa d'ailleurs pas revenir à la bibliothèque avant le soir, après son dernier cours de la journée, celui d'Arithmancie. Accompagnée de Harry et Ginny, elle se dirigea vers sa table, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle y trouva l'épais grimoire de « _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ » accompagné d'un mot simple et bref « _Bien joué, Hermione_ ».

Rien de plus.

Un peu déçue, Hermione chercha dans son autre livre mais il n'y avait rien. Est-ce que Théodore avait pris peur ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement décidé de c'était bien le temps que ça avait duré mais rien de plus ?

– Il n'a jamais été très loquace ce garçon, remarqua Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– Attends quelques jours, suggéra Harry. Tu verras bien au prochain cours de potion.

– Bonne idée, approuva Ginny. En attendant, demain on va se changer les idées à Pré-au-Lard !

* * *

– Quel temps de chien, grommela Ginny.

Ils étaient serrés tous les trois sous un grand parapluie à fleurs multicolores prêté par Lavande qui avait la grippe et n'allait pas à Pré-au-Lard.

Le temps était effectivement exécrable. Il faisait moins froid et la pluie tombait à verse, transformant le manteau de neige en boue dans laquelle ils pataugeaient depuis le début de l'après-midi.

– On va au Trois Balais, suggéra Ginny en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus la pluie.

Ils se trouvaient dans la Grand Rue où on trouvaient la plupart des boutiques et des pubs. Les vitres embuées des Trois Balais laissaient deviner les conversations heureuses et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait.

Hermione, dont les mains étaient gelées et qui grelottait contre Harry, approuva fermement et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur en donnant l'impression d'avoir plongé dans le Lac Noir.

– Joli parapluie, Potter, commenta Malefoy un peu narquois quand ils passèrent devant la table où il était installé avec Blaise Zabini.

Hermione remarqua que Théodore n'était pas avec lui et son estomac se serra quelque peu. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui et quelque part, ça ne lui plaisait pas parce qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le fils d'un Mangemort. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Ils commandèrent des boissons chaudes tandis que dehors le temps empirait. Des rafales de vent menaçaient de faire s'envoler les quelques élèves qui traînaient encore dehors et les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient contre les vitres du pub.

Ils restèrent là une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête enfin et qu'ils puissent sortir sans risquer de se noyer.

– On va chez Fred et… commença Ginny avant de s'arrêter, frappée d'horreur.

– George, conclu Harry doucement.

Personne ne s'était remis de la mort de Fred et Hermione se demandait s'ils le pourraient vraiment. George, après des mois de profonde dépression, avait décidé de racheter Zonko pour en faire une filiale de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Ron avait d'ailleurs accepté d'y travailler à partir de l'année suivante.

– Allons-y, déclara Hermione en prenant le bras de Ginny.

La boutique était tout aussi belle, chaleureuse et joyeuse que celle du Chemin de Traverse.

– J'hésite à acheter un autre Boursouflet, déclara Ginny d'une voix encore un peu aiguë. Pour tenir compagnie à Arnold.

Arnold était son Boursouflet, installé présentement tout au fond de sa poche.

Hermione laissa Ginny près des grandes cages où quelques Boursouflets couinèrent à son approche. Harry était plus loin et examinait avec soin les Boites à Flemme. Hermione passa devant la section des potions d'amour où les jumelles Patil discutaient à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Harry. Hermione soupira et se promit de l'avertir dès que possible. _Encore._

Laissant ses amis dans la boutique, elle sortit et fit rapidement un crochet par Honeydukes pour acheter des douceurs pour Noël. Elle hésita puis prit des Patacitrouilles pour Théodore. Après tout, Hermione était pratiquement sûre que Noël ne serait pas très joyeux pour lui cette année.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Hermione fit sa ronde préfète-en-chef, emmitouflée dans sa cape. Elle ne croisa que quelques fantômes et deux élèves de quatrième années qui avaient manifestement décidé d'un rendez-vous romantique nocturne.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle vit une silhouette se diriger vers elle. Elle n'y prêta tout d'abord pas attention puis son cœur fit une embardée quand elle reconnut Théodore Nott qui marchait comme s'il était parfaitement normal de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta et il fit de même quand il la reconnut. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, l'un devant l'autre, un peu gênés de se retrouver. Puis, Théodore se mit à rire et se gratta nerveusement la nuque en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns.

– C'est amusant que tu sois là, dit-il finalement, parce que j'allais à la bibliothèque te déposer quelque chose.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et se mit à sourire.

– En pleine nuit ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

– C'est ce que je préfère.

– Tu sais que je suis préfète-en-chef ?

– Difficile de l'oublier. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il face à son air un brin sévère. Tu vas m'enlever des points ?

Rien que pour ôter l'air goguenard sur son visage, elle en avait bien envie mais elle ne le fit pas.

– Non, je suis clémente ce soir, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

– Je… Je voulais savoir si tu comptais rester ici pendant les vacances de Noël ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione s'était déjà posée cette question et elle n'en savait rien mais elle avait effectivement envie de rester à Poudlard. Les Weasley l'avaient invitée chez eux mais avec la mort de Fred, elle ne se sentait pas la force de revenir au Terrier. De plus, elle avait rompu avec Ron.

– Peut-être, avoua-t-elle. Mes parents se remettent encore du sortilège que j'ai utilisé pour les mettre à l'abri et je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez Ron.

Théodore hocha la tête.

– Dans ce cas… peut-être que tu accepterais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi pendant les vacances ? C'est ce que je comptais te demander, ajouta-t-il en agitant le mot qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Elle lui sourit et tendit la main pour prendre le morceau de parchemin plié en quatre qu'il lui tendait.

– Tu veux dire seulement toi et moi ?

– C'est à dire qu'on peut inviter Drago et Blaise mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce que tu attends, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

– Alors tous les deux, conclu-t-elle. C'est d'accord.

Ils se trouvaient très près l'un de l'autre et il ne manquait pas beaucoup pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser.

– Donc, reprit-elle un peu gênée d'aborder la question, ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

– Une héroïne de guerre ? Je crois que ça ira.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire, rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux. Ta famille…

– … est à Azkaban, conclut-il. Je suis libre et je ne comptais pas, de toute manière, laisser mon père interférer dans ma vie de quelque manière que ce soit. J'ai réussi à le tenir à l'écart jusque là, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre .

– Tu sais, reprit-il à voix basse, j'ai conscience que je n'ai rien pour moi. Je suis à Serpentard, je suis le fils d'un Mangemort et je n'ai pas brillé par mon courage pendant la guerre. C'est juste que… tu es intelligente, très intelligente et… j'aime les femmes intelligentes.

Il grimaça et grommela :

– Bon… quand je me suis entraîné ce matin dans la salle de bain, ça me semblait moins stupide, soupira-t-il.

Hermione n'osait pas se rapprocher de lui même si elle en avait terriblement envie. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça depuis Ron. C'était si agréable de sentir son cœur battre pour quelqu'un de nouveau.

– Je suppose que je ne risque rien à me balader avec une préfète-en-chef et héroïne de surcroît, supposa Théodore avec un sourire.

– Tu supposes bien, confirma Hermione.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans les couloirs, en silence. Ça n'était pas le genre de silence qu'on voulait combler mais un silence confortable où deux personnes appréciaient simplement la compagnie l'une de l'autre. Puis, au détour d'un escalier, Théodore attrapa doucement sa main dans la sienne et Hermione se sentit sourire dans la pénombre.

– On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit-elle, se balader dans les couloirs.

– La nuit ?

– Le jour me convient mais la nuit le château est désert et silencieux, on le voit très différemment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule et sentir son parfum. Elle hésita un peu puis releva la tête et l'embrassa. Il sembla surpris quelques secondes puis la serra contre lui tout en prolongeant le baiser le plus possible.

Au bout de quelques délicieuses secondes, Hermione se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien en souriant.

– On est ensemble alors ? demanda-t-elle.

– On dirait bien, répondit-il en souriant, et je crois que j'adore ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme portant une perruque blanche, dans un portrait accroché derrière Théodore, s'exclame :

– C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ! De mon temps, on ne s'embrassait pas avant d'être marié !

* * *

Vous avez entendu le portrait ? Pas de bisou avant d'être marié, quelle jeunesse je vous jure !

Trêve de blabla, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre :)

 **Merci BEAUCOUP** de vos réactions si positives !  
L'épilogue arrivera d'ici une semaine environ alors d'ici là, prenez soin de vous !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous !

Tout d'abord, **merci** d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'ai été heureuse de lire vos commentaires et j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira !

Un **grand merci** à ma super bêta **LycorisSnape** pour son travail :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

– Je la retiens Granger et ses idées brillantes, pesta Malefoy.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il n'était pas non plus enchanté d'être là.

En ce vingt-six décembre, jour de la pleine lune, il avait imaginé des tas de façon de passer sa nuit, à commencer par dormir, et qui n'impliquaient pas d'être dans la Forêt Interdite, à trois heures du matin, en compagnie de Malefoy, dans un froid polaire.

Un des ingrédients de la potion Felix Felixis était une fleur blanche très particulière et très rare qui fleurissait une fois tous les trois mois, une nuit de pleine lune, à trois heures trente-trois du matin exactement. Hermione avait décrété qu'elle en avait suffisamment fait et Théodore avait catégoriquement refusé d'y aller sans donner de raisons précises. Aussi, Harry et Drago n'avaient pas eu le choix. En vérité, Harry savait pertinemment que Hermione passait du temps avec son nouveau petit-ami et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

– Je retiens Théo aussi, lui et sa manie de disparaître sans donner de raison, poursuivit Malefoy qui avait décidé de faire la conversation pour deux.

– Dis-moi, Malefoy, répondit finalement Harry, est-ce que tu es ami avec Théodore ?

Le silence de la Forêt Interdite était troublé par le craquement de leurs pas sur les branches mortes et par d'autres bruits dont Harry préférait ne pas connaître la provenance.

– Pas vraiment, avoua Malefoy, il préfère rester seul qu'avec moi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Pourquoi ?

– Pour savoir, grommela Harry évasivement.

Il sentit le regard pâle de Malefoy sur lui et tenta de paraître tout à fait détendu parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas être détendu dans une forêt potentiellement mortelle, en plein milieu de la nuit, une nuit de pleine lune.

– Bon, on doit aller où ? soupira Malefoy.

– Hermione m'a dit que la fleur poussait souvent dans les clairières, près de cours d'eau et ne fleurira qu'à trois heures trente-trois précisément. J'ai demandé des précisions au professeur Chourave et apparemment c'est une fleur qui pousse dans un bosquet. Elle m'a donné un plan.

Harry déplia ledit plan et tenta de s'orienter sous le regard perplexe de Drago. Ils mirent quinze bonnes minutes à retrouver leur route sur le plan jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière illuminée par les rayons blancs de la lune.

Harry consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures vingt-sept.

– Heu… commença Harry qui avait visiblement décidé de garder un détail pour lui jusqu'au dernier moment.

– Quoi encore ? demanda Drago avec agacement.

– Hermione a précisé que pour faire sortir la fleur, il fallait danser en cercle autour de la plante, tout en jetant des ailes de fées au-dessus de nous.

Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait sans doute jamais rien entendu d'aussi saugrenu de toute sa vie, n'aurait pas eu un regard différent si Harry s'était subitement transformé en Scrout-à-Pétard.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pas si poli.

– Je ne plaisante pas, crois-moi, soupira Harry.

– C'est n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ?

Harry haussa les épaules et Drago arracha presque le parchemin que Harry tenait entre ses mains et qui contenait les instructions d'Hermione.

– C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ça explique mieux pourquoi Granger et Théo se sont défilés.

– Sans doute oui, marmonna Harry. Bon, il nous reste deux minutes.

Harry sortit un petit bocal contenant de minuscules et magnifiques petites ailes qui scintillaient à la lueur de la lune.

– C'est n'importe quoi, répéta Drago en prenant une poignée d'ailes dans ses mains pâles.

* * *

 _3h30 du matin – Deuxième étage du château de Poudlard – Dans une salle de classe isolée._

– Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils t'ont prise au sérieux ? s'amusa Théodore en observant la carte du Maraudeur avec des yeux émerveillés.

Depuis que Hermione lui avait montré la carte, Théodore ne cessait de l'observer, les yeux pétillants. Il regardait chaque détail, chaque recoin, chaque nom. Au bout de vingt minutes, il avait trouvé Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy dans la Forêt Interdite et depuis, Hermione et lui attendaient.

– Je suis sûre que si !

Ils étaient installés dans une vieille salle de classe qui ne servait plus et qui contenait quelques pupitres poussiéreux, une armoire ouverte sur quelques vieilles robes de sorcier, un immense tableaux représentant une femme noble portant une grande robe et qui somnolait dans un fauteuil. Hermione avait apporté une couverture qu'elle avait tricotée et Théodore quelques bonbons. Ils avaient allumé un feu dans l'âtre et donné à Rusard des douceurs de Noël contenant un somnifère. De la même façon que Crabbe et Goyle en deuxième année, Rusard avait tout avalé et dormait à présent dans son bureau.

Hermione était allongée contre Théodore et fixait la carte.

– Tu vas voir, poursuivit-elle en regardant sa montre, d'ici dix minutes, ils vont tourner en rond en lançant les ailes de fées.

– Quand même, insista Théodore, ils ne sont pas _si_ idiots.

Mais il s'avéra qu'il avait tort puisqu'à trois heures et trente-trois minutes exactement, les petits points représentant Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se mirent à tourner en rond autour de la fleur.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour masquer son fou rire.

– Non mais…

– Je te l'avais dit, lança Hermione en souriant.

Théodore allait répondre quelque chose quand ils virent sur la carte que Drago avait trébuché puis était tombé sur Harry. Les deux petits points s'agitèrent alors un moment.

– J'espère au moins qu'ils n'oublieront pas la fleur…

Il avait visiblement du mal à se retenir de rire.

– Ah… remarqua Hermione, ils repartent je crois.

Effectivement, les deux petits points se dirigeaient vers la bordure de la Forêt Interdite.

* * *

 _3h33 – Sur le chemin du retour, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite_

Après avoir dansé en rond autour du bosquet en lançant des ailes de fées, Drago s'était pris les pieds dans sa robe et avait trébuché sur Harry qui était tombé sur un Botruc qui lui avait mordu le doigt. Ils avaient ensuite passé cinq minutes à se lancer des noms d'oiseaux.

Puis, se souvenant la raison de leur présence, Harry et Drago restèrent penchés au-dessus de la fleur qui ne s'était toujours pas épanouie, en se sentant parfaitement idiots.

– On a vraiment l'air de deux imbéciles, Potter, soupira Malefoy. Toi plus que moi, bien sûr.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il faille distinguer un moins imbécile qu'un autre, répliqua Harry dont le doigt saignait. On est le vingt-six décembre, il est trois heures et demi du matin et on a dansé autour d'une stupide fleur. Tout ça parce qu'Hermione préfère rester avec Thé…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Malefoy et comprit qu'il venait de faire une petite erreur.

– Avec qui ? Avec Théodore ?

– Non, non…

– Avec qui alors ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Harry, les joues probablement écarlates.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Granger resterait avec Théo, ça n'a pas de sens. Elle est… et lui il est… Enfin, _tu vois_.

– Pas vraiment. Je trouve qu'ils ont pas mal de points communs...

Harry s'interrompit et attrapa Drago par un pan de sa robe de sorcier. Sous leurs yeux ébahit, plusieurs fleurs d'une beauté pure ouvrirent délicatement leurs pétales à la lumière de la lune. Leurs pétales blancs scintillaient comme du nacre et ils restèrent un instant interdits face à cette beauté, presque incongrue au milieu de la sinistre Forêt Interdite.

– Vite ! le pressa Drago.

Harry prit son sécateur et coupa avec précaution une des fleurs à sa base en laissant les racines pour qu'elle puisse repousser tranquillement. Il plaça la plante dans son sac et se redressa en se rendant compte qu'il était gelé.

– Viens, on rentre, lança-t-il à Drago.

Satisfait, les deux rentrèrent d'un pas léger au château, heureux de pouvoir retrouver leurs lits et la chaleur de leur salle commune alors que dehors, la neige recommençait à tomber. L'herbe gelée craquait sous leurs pas.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes à rêver tout éveillé d'un bon lit chaud, Drago stoppa sa marche et attrapa Harry par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Potter, dit-il comme si son nom était une maladie vénérienne, où est-ce qu'on est.

– Dans la Forêt Interdite, répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

– Vas-y, fais le malin, railla Malefoy, en attendant, je n'ai aucune idée d'où on est.

Harry sortit la carte sommaire qu'il avait amené avec lui et sentit un malaise naître dans son estomac.

– Alors ?

– Alors on est perdu, soupira Harry.

– Merveilleux, vraiment. Je rêvais de passer le lendemain de Noël avec toi, dans la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'il fait environ moins cinq degrés, railla Drago.

Un bruit coupa Malefoy de ses râleries. Un bruissement suivit d'un choc sourd et du craquement du givre.

– C'est quoi ça ? chuchota Drago dont la voix sembla soudain moins assurée.

Puis, la silhouette haute, imposante et intimidante d'un centaure se découpa à la lueur de la lune, à quelques mètres d'eux.

– C'est peut-être Bane, suggéra Harry.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago qui le regardait d'un air ahuri, l'air de se ficher totalement de cette information.

– Harry Potter, dit le centaure d'une voix grave que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

– Firenze !

C'était le centaure en charge de la Divination.

– Vous êtes de retour dans la forêt ? demanda Harry par politesse plus que par réel intérêt.

Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid et ne sentait plus ses doigts sous ses gants.

– Provisoirement, admit Firenze. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer si loin dans la forêt, jeune Potter.

– Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, intervint Drago. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la sortie? Nous sommes perdus.

– Suivez la lueur de mars au sud et vous rencontrerez ce que vous êtes venus chercher. A présent, je dois vous laisser, à bientôt Harry Potter et son ami.

Puis, il disparut dans un galop qui sembla assourdissant dans le silence de la Forêt Interdite. Harry et Drago restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Malefoy laissa libre court à sa mauvaise humeur :

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce professeur à la gomme ? « Suivez la lueur de mars au sud », qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel et ne vit qu'une myriade d'étoiles, rien de très utile à ses yeux quand on est perdu dans une forêt glaciale. Il repéra néanmoins mars, qui brillait un peu plus que les autres d'une lueur jaune, et utilisa un sortilège très utile que Hermione lui avait enseigné lors de sa quatrième année, pour la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

– _Pointe au sud_ , dit-il et sa baguette indiqua le chemin derrière eux comme étant le sud.

Ils suivirent cette solution pendant près de vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que Harry distingue les lueurs du château au loin.

– Le château ! s'écria Drago. Enfin !

Ils coururent presque hors de la Forêt et remontèrent le parc en direction de l'entrée où la promesse d'un lit chaud les attendait.

C'était sans compter sur le professeur Slughorn qui se dirigeait en sens inverse, vers les serres, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va faire quelque chose d'interdit.

– Potter, chuchota Malefoy en lui prenant le bras. Regarde !

Harry releva la tête et vit Slughorn qui fouillait dans la serre contenant les plantes rares.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? rétorqua Drago avec mauvaise humeur. On est fichu, il va nous coller une retenue.

Harry soupira et fixa son acolyte quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu es capable de garder un secret ?

Drago se redressa, ses yeux pâles brillant au mot « secret ».

– C'est à dire ?

– C'est à dire que si je te montre le moyen de passer devant Slughorn sans qu'il nous voit, tu tiendras ta langue ou pas ?

Malefoy mit un temps interminable à répondre. Comme s'il essayait de savoir ce que Harry savait, dans quelle mesure et comment il pourrait s'en servir.

– Très bien, lâcha-t-il, mais je veux pouvoir m'en servir. Quel que soit ce truc.

Ce fut au tour de Harry mettre du temps à répondre. Il était hors de question que Drago emprunte la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

– Dépêche-toi, on gèle, soupira Malefoy.

Harry fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa cape sous les yeux attentifs de Malefoy.

– Alors c'est dont ça… murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? demanda Harry.

– C'est comme ça que tu te baladais dans les couloirs la nuit sans te faire prendre.

– Oh… répondit évasivement Harry. Peut-être. Bon, tu veux venir là-dessous oui ou non ?

– Je pourrai te l'emprunter ?

– Certainement pas.

– Seulement de temps en temps ?

– Non, protesta Harry. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon père.

– Au moins toi, il te reste quelque chose, rétorqua Malefoy avec amertume. Autre que de la haine, je veux dire.

– Ton père sortira bientôt…

– Ça m'est égal, il est… Peu importe, murmura Drago, l'air soudain beaucoup plus sombre.

Harry trouva étonnant d'entendre parler de Lucius Malefoy de cette façon, surtout de la part de son fils qui semblait lui vouer un véritable culte.

– Bon allez, soupira Harry en déployant la cape au-dessus d'eux. Par contre, pas un mot, il peut toujours nous entendre.

Harry et Drago allaient lentement parce qu'ils étaient grands et que Drago ne cessait de se diriger en direction du professeur Slughorn.

– Il prend des graines, non ? chuchota Drago.

– Il doit les revendre ou s'en servir, supposa Harry.

– Ou les deux.

Ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée et Harry ralentit sa marche, désireux de poser une question. Ils étaient toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité et l'endroit était désert.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit qu'au moins il me restait autre chose que de la haine ? En parlant de mon père, précisa-t-il en chuchotant.

Drago resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes mais il ne marcha pas plus vite pour autant.

– Je lui en veux, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un murmure, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait faire. A cause de lui, j'ai fait des… choses affreuses et je n'avais personne pour me donner un autre exemple. J'étais seul et crois-moi, toi qui est toujours entouré d'une foule d'admirateurs, être seul est la pire des choses, conclut-il d'un ton amer.

Malefoy avait la tête de celui qui avait une foule de choses à dire mais qui se retient. Harry choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de répondre.

– Seul ? Pourtant Crabbe et Goyle…

– Ce ne sont pas… Ce n'étaient pas mes amis, rectifia-t-il. Seulement… Aucune importance, lâcha-t-il en soupirant comme s'il n'avait brusquement plus aucune envie de parler.

– Si ça en a, insista Harry.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Drago, tu as des amis qui donneraient leur vie pour toi, tu n'es jamais seul.

– A cause de Voldemort, j'ai vécu dix ans dans une famille qui me détestait simplement parce que j'étais un sorcier. Je n'ai pas été choyé, ni aimé comme toi. Simplement toléré. Alors oui, à Poudlard j'ai trouvé des amis, une famille en fait, mais je ne suis pas spécialement plus chanceux que toi, Malefoy. J'ai juste… fait les bons choix.

Drago Malefoy resta silencieux un long moment. Finalement, il ne reprit la parole qu'une fois arrivé devant l'entrée des cachots qui menaient à l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils enlevèrent la cape de leurs épaules et Drago se tourna vers Harry.

– Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, Harry.

Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le dédale des cachots et Harry regarda ses cheveux blonds disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il se rappelait de Drago en sixième année, quand il l'avait surpris, pleurant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se rappelait de Drago dans ses visions, obligé de torturer sous la menace de Voldemort. Il se rappelait de son visage terrifié et horrifié.

Peut-être que Drago avait raison, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix.

Harry suivit alors Malefoy dans les couloirs et retrouva assez facilement la salle commune de Serpentard où Drago s'apprêtait à entrer.

– Drago ?

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et fronça ses sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-il.

– A propos de ce que tu as dit, dit Harry dans un murmure, je te crois. Quand tu as dis que tu n'avais jamais vraiment eu le choix. Je continue de penser que tu aurais pu essayer de faire autrement mais… je comprends que ce soit difficile quand on a personne pour nous montrer la bonne voie.

Drago fixa la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard et soupira longuement.

– Et donc ?

– Donc quoi ? Demanda Harry avec surprise.

– Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, ou peu importe ton surnom aujourd'hui, vient de me donner sa bénédiction après m'avoir sauvé la vie et sauvé ma liberté, railla Drago, et tu espères quoi ? Que je te remercie en pleurant ?

– Bien sûr que non, s'agaça Harry. Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire mieux que ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, c'est tout.

– C'est à dire ?

Harry hésita puis lui tendit la main, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait en première année, dans le train qui les menait à Poudlard.

– On peut essayer d'être un peu moins bêtes que ces dernières années ? Suggéra Harry.

Drago regarda un instant la main de Harry avec une sorte d'envie dans le regard, comme s'il avait longtemps attendu ce moment. Néanmoins, il ne la serra pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. S'il s'était attendu à ce que Drago ne fasse rien, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir trouver quelque chose à dire pour se justifier.

– Je… heu… Le Quidditch, lâcha-t-il un peu abruptement. Comme on aime tous les deux jouer au Quidditch, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voler un peu. Seul, c'est moins amusant.

Drago plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens, un pied toujours dans la salle commune. Il se gratta la nuque en semblant mal à l'aise puis prit brusquement la main de Harry dans la sienne et la serra.

– D'accord, lâcha-t-il. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire et Théodore est d'une compagnie affreusement ennuyeuse alors… Disons demain à quinze heures sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était une bonne idée d'être ami avec Malefoy mais une phrase du professeur Dumbledore lui revint en tête :

« N'aie pas pitié des morts, Harry, aie plutôt pitié des vivants et surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour ».

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, la fin !

J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette histoire et encore plus heureuse d'avoir eu d'aussi bons retours !

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu eeeeeeeet... restez à l'affut parce que je suis en train d'écrire deux autres histoires ;)


End file.
